


Two Princes

by QueenMarmot



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Abuse of Power, Cross gencest, Don't hate Thorin too much, Durincest, Dwalin is awesome, Historical sexual abuse, I promise everything will be alright in the end, M/M, graphic description of violence, historical underage sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMarmot/pseuds/QueenMarmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the quest for Erebor - Kili and Fili try and find some time for themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of the first fic I ever wrote in The Hobbit fandom (never posted on AO3 until now). Kinda like a re-mastered version. Hopefully a bit hotter and with fewer mistakes. I'm also fixing some of the plot points I wasn't totally happy with, so it will follow a slightly different course to the original. I'm also completely changing the ending. Hope you enjoy. Tags and warnings will be updated as we go along.
> 
> UPDATE: I wanted to add another note here - this fic, in part, deals with sexual abuse. Now, I am no expert in this field, although it has affected my family, and I have seen how the ripples go out far beyond the horror of the act itself. What I wanted to achieve with this fic was a vehicle to explore how old wounds and unresolved emotional shit can have effects that last for years, and hurt people in ways they might not expect. It was mainly supposed to be about the angst, but hey - I'm a Durincest shipper, so there's smut too. And more of it in this re-write. Let's face it, we're dealing with incest anyway, so us Durincest fans are already a little bit fucked up. I hope I get the balance right - I'm always happy for feedback, especially if you want to shape how this fic develops over time. Thanks for reading!

  
  
Kili looked up at the sky. It was time to wake Bofur for the next watch. He hurried back to the camp and gently shook Bofur awake.  


The sleeping dwarf opened his eyes “Is it my turn already?”  


“Sorry” said Kili, and grinned.  


Bofur rolled over and pushed himself up off the cold ground. He glanced around the sleeping Company. “Where’s Fili?” he asked.  


“Had to take a piss” said Kili.  


“Okay” said Bofur rubbing his eyes “See you in the morning, then.”  


Bofur wrapped his cloak around himself and walked quietly towards the look-out. Kili waited until Bofur was out of earshot and then crept silently to a stand of dark fir trees to the north of the camp.  


“Fili” whispered Kili, “where are you?” he peered into the darkness.  


“Over here” came a muffled reply. Kili followed the sound of his brother’s voice until he came to a clearing. There he found Fili waiting for him in the moonlight.  


“I thought you’d never come!” exclaimed the older dwarf. “Look – I’ve made a bed for us.” Several large blankets, along with Fili’s cloak were carefully spread out on the pine-needle floor.  


“We don’t have much time” said Kili.  


“I know” replied Fili, pulling his brother down onto the blankets, and slipping off the cloak he had wrapped around his naked body. “Now let’s get you undressed.”  


Kili shivered as the night breeze raised goosebumps on his skin. They had come together like this many times before in the halls of the Blue Mountains, and had even managed a brief tryst in Bree, but this would be their first time in the open air.  


Kili had barely removed his shirt when he felt warm hands on his chest pushing him on to his back. Within moments Fili had stripped him off his remaining clothes.  


“I’m sorry there’s not much time” said Fili regretfully, rolling Kili on to his front.  


The younger prince arched his hips “Don’t worry” he replied “just fuck me.”  


Fili tutted as he produced a small vial of oil from somewhere in the blankets. “Let’s make you a little more comfortable.”  


Kili groaned as he felt Fili’s fingers work him open. There was an urgency in the elder’s movements; this was no time for tenderness, just raw passion and _need_ and _want_.  


“That’s enough” Fili suddenly declared, withdrawing his fingers.  


Kili groaned as he felt Fili’s cock brush against his entrance before plunging inside him; the familiar waves of pain and pleasure rushing through his body.  


“Oh, it’s been too long” whispered Fili in Kili’s ear.  


Fili waited a few seconds to allow Kili to adjust, then thrust deep into the younger dwarf. He treasured these moments with his younger brother; he could lose himself in Kili. Here it was just the two of them, no heirs and graces, no expectations, no responsibilities. He buried his face in the dark curtain of Kili’s hair, pressing a kiss to the back of Kili’s neck, his tongue flicking out to taste the salt and sweat on Kili’s skin.  


Kili moaned, twisting his head and baring his neck. Fili chuckled, dipping his head and scraping his teeth along Kili’s pulse point. Then he sucked a deep bruise in the taught flesh.  


Kili clenched around Fili, causing the blond to cry out at the increase in friction.  


“Oh, Kili, you are so _tight_... it seems there are some benefits to our enforced abstinence.”  


“I’d still rather have you fuck me every night” gasped Kili.  


“I wouldn’t disagree” murmured Fili, nuzzling Kili neck again.  


The brunette moaned wantonly, pushing back to meet Fili’s thrusts. Kili’s breath quickened; shallow gasps punctuated with cries and moans that set Fili’s blood on fire. The blond increased the pace; hips rolling, as he pounded Kili into the blankets. His release suddenly rose up without warning. In vain Fili tried to pull back; but he was powerless against the raging heat flooding through his body. He fell, surging in to Kili.  


Kili felt the heat of his brother’s orgasm bloom inside him. He rammed his fist into his mouth to stifle the scream in his throat; his body slamming into the ground as Fili fell against him.  


Minutes passed, and the two Princes lay panting, their bodies shining with sweat. Eventually Fili came to his senses.  


“Thank you little brother” he whispered rolling himself off to the side.  


Kili raised his head and smiled “Always” he replied.  


Fili glanced at the sky. Dawn was still an hour away. He turned to his brother. “I think we have a little time...”  


Kili sighed happily as Fili gently turned him on to his back.  


“You look beautiful” said Fili. “I could spend my life worshipping you.”  


As if to demonstrate his point, Fili rained down soft kisses upon Kili; his face, his throat, his chest. Fili’s tongue swirled around, tasting Kili, eventually sliding down the deep V of Kili’s pelvis. The blond paused a moment, licking his lips as he eyed Kili’s cock. He pressed a single a kiss to the blush pink head before taking it in his mouth.  


Kili groaned in pleasure as Fili expertly flicked his tongue along the leaking slit of Kili’s prick. The sensations were almost overwhelming as Fili sucked him deeper. He cried out when Fili’s fingers wrapped around his shaft, squeezing him tightly.  


“Kili? Are you ok?” asked Fili, releasing his brother’s cock with a wet pop.  


“Mahal, don’t stop!” cried Kili, hands fisting in Fili’s hair, forcing him back down.  


Fili grinned, sliding Kili’s cock even deeper into his throat, and squeezing the base even tighter. He quickened the pace, expertly licking and sucking, and laving his tongue at the thick vein on the underside of the shaft. Kili lost count of the times Fili brought him to the edge; lost in the sensations of _heat_ and _wet_. Eventually Fili allowed Kili his release; he came hard, desperately trying to muffle the feral yell in his throat as Fili forced his bucking hips to the floor and drank him until he was dry.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivendell turns out not to be as safe as Kili and Fili first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tagging this chapter as rape/non-con, but it's really more dub-con, and it's only insinuated towards the end of the chapter. However, I know what it's like to get triggered by something unexpectedly, so I'd rather be over cautious than risk upsetting someone.

Fili stared in wonder at the sight of Rivendell. His uncle had told him of the treachery of the Elves, but he could not help but admire the architects of such a beautiful place. He looked around for Kili, and saw his brother at the back of the Company.  


“Kili!” he called, “look”.  


The younger dwarf ran to catch up. “That was amazing!” he said, “did you see me shoot them? I killed at least three orcs!”  


Fili nodded, “yes I did, you were amazing. Now _look_ ” he said pointing to the buildings looming ahead of them.  


“Uncle Thorin doesn’t look too happy” said Kili.  


“Well, I wouldn’t expect him to be – it’s Rivendell you idiot, we’re going to see the Elves”.  


Now it was Kili’s turn to stare at the palaces nestled within the green valley.  


“He’ll never allow us to stay there” said Kili.  


“I think Gandalf may have something to say about that” replied Fili “besides, we need rest and shelter, and you need someone to look at that wound.”  


Kili looked down at his right hand. Blood was slowly seeping out of his bracer.  


“It’s just a scratch” he said “it doesn’t even hurt.”  


“Well at least let Oin check it”.  


“It’s fine” said Kili, getting irritated.  


Fili raised his eyebrows.  


“Okay, you can look at it when we get there. But I’m telling, you it’s just a scratch”.  


***

It was later that day. The Dwarves had grudgingly accepted the hospitality of Lord Elrond, and Kili and Fili were following one of their Elven hosts to the rooms that had been prepared.  


“Here” said the Elf opening a door, “your room is next to Lord Thorin’s. I trust you will find it to your liking. There is a bath room to the right. Warm water and towels are available so you can bathe before dinner.”  


Kili and Fili grinned at each other as they stepped in to the room and shut the door firmly behind them.  


“At last,” said Kili “a warm, soft bed”.  


Fili frowned. “There are two beds. Help me push them together”.  


Kili grabbed one end of the nearest bed and tried to push, but his hand gave way. “Ahh!” he hissed.  


“Just a scratch eh?” said Fili “stop being so stubborn and let me see”.  


Fili carefully removed Kili’s bracer; an orc blade had split the leather and there was a jagged gash running from Kili's wrist to his elbow.  


“That doesn’t look good,” said Fili. “I will clean it for you, but I really think you need to see Oin.”  


Kili looked at him. “Just clean it and put a bandage on it, I don’t need to see Oin.”  


Fili sighed. His brother had an aversion to any kind of doctoring since being injured as a child. Kili and Fili had been playing in a closed-off and forbidden tunnel in the Blue Mountains, when the whole thing collapsed in on them. Fili was miraculously unhurt, but Kili had smashed his arm in a dozen places. The memory of his broken bones ripping open his skin, and the surgeons’ attempts to reset them had left him terrified of any kind of medical intervention.  


Fili ventured into the bathroom and came back with a bowl of warm water and a towel. “Sit down” he said “and I’ll see what I can do”.  


Kili winced as the older dwarf carefully cleaned and inspected the wound.  


“The cut is not too deep” said Fili “and I don’t think anything is broken. But the bruising is very bad, and you’re going to have to rest it for a while. Have a bath, and then I’ll put on a bandage.”  


Kili smiled. “Well, seeing as I’m inured and all, I’m going to need some help washing myself.”  


Fili rolled his eyes “An orc nearly took your arm off Kili! You could’ve been killed. Don’t you have any sense of danger?”  


Kili frowned “Are you angry with me brother?”  


“No” said Fili gently. “No, I just don’t know what I would’ve done if you had been seriously hurt, or if you... if you” he closed his eyes “if you had died”.  


Kili put his good arm on his brother’s shoulder. “It will take more than some stupid foul orc to take me from you Fili.” Then he kissed his brow and stood up. “Right then” he said “bath time!”  


***

  


The Company were already half way through dinner by the time Fili and Kili sat down at the table.  


“What took you two so long?” asked Gloin.  


“Kili’s hurt his arm, he needed a bandage” said Fili, feeling his cheeks grow a little pink.  


“It’s fine” said Kili before Oin could say anything “I’m fine”.  


“Where is our uncle?” asked Fili, quickly changing the subject. He looked around “and where is Balin and Gandalf and the Halfling?”  


“They have gone with Lord Elrond” said Bofur “Gandalf thinks the Elf will be able to read the map, he thinks there is some hidden secret within the paper”.  


“Sit yourselves down lads” said Bombur “it’s not like a Dwarf feast, but there’s plenty for everyone, and this mead is as fine as any brewed in the Blue Mountains!”  


Kili and Fili sat down and ate and drank until they were quite full.  


“It’s good to see you smile, brother” said Kili looking at Fili. “I have seen too many frowns from you these past few weeks.”  


“Perhaps it is because we will finally got some time alone” whispered Fili. “Ever since that horrible night with the trolls, I have been half scared to death that if we sneak away to be with each other again, some terrible calamity will befall our friends.”  


“Well,” said Kili “I think we are safe here, at least from trolls!” he laughed.  


The Company suddenly fell silent. Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and Gandalf had returned.  


“I have news” said Thorin. “Gandalf was right, there was some secret hidden within the map. We must make our way to the Mountain in time for Durin’s Day. Then the setting sun will show us the way in.”

Gandalf nodded sagely.  


“What do you mean, Thorin?” asked Dwalin “how will the sun show us the way in?”  


“There is a door, and we have the key – the sun will light up the key hole” replied Thorin. “It is our destiny” he murmured almost to himself. Thorin looked up. “Kili!” he called.  


“Yes, uncle?” replied Kili.  


“Have you bathed?”  


“Uh, yes, I have uncle.”  


“Good” said Thorin. “It has been a long day, and I am in need of some respite.”  


Kili looked puzzled. “What do you mean, uncle?”  


“I mean come here, lad. I am tired and in need of a young dwarf in my bed!”  


Kili’s eyes widened in horror “You don’t m-m-mean...” he stammered.  


“Oh don’t go all innocent on me, boy” said Thorin. “You think no-one knows what you and your brother get up to, sneaking off in the night, running ahead to scout.” Thorin laughed as Kili’s face turned pink.  


Kili looked around. The other Dwarves all looked at the ground. He turned to Fili.  


“It’s okay, little brother” said Fili, although the fear in his eyes told a different story. “Just do what he says, and you’ll be alright.” Fili reached out and squeezed Kili’s good hand. “It will be okay.”  


“Hurry up lad, I’m in no mood to wait” said Thorin impatiently. “And don’t look so glum – it’s time you found out what a real Dwarf can do.”  


“Fili” whispered Kili desperately “please, help me.”  


Fili swallowed and stared hopelessly at the ground. He could not look his younger brother in the eye. “Just do what he says” he repeated. He squeezed Kili’s hand one last time. “I love you” he whispered.  


“Kili!” shouted Thorin.  


Kili took a deep breath. “I am coming uncle” he said. Then he stood up from the table and walked towards his uncle’s out-stretched hand.

**TBC...**  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what happens next...
> 
> I'm still tagging this as rape/non-con, but as you'll start to see, it is more dub-con. And ohhh, poor Fili *pets him*

Fili stared into his goblet of mead, trying to blink away the tears that pricked his eyes.  


“I think I’ll get some air” he said quietly.  


Nobody spoke a word as he got up and left the table. He stumbled out of the dining area towards the gardens. When he finally reached a hidden arbour he collapsed into the seat, sobs wracking his body. In his mind’s eye, all Fili could see was the confusion and pain on his brother’s face, as Fili did nothing to protect him. Tears flooded down Fili’s face soaking his beard and shirt. He didn’t hear the Hobbit until he was right beside him.  


“Fili” said Bilbo gently “are you alright?”  


Fili simply sobbed in reply.  


“Oh, dear, what a stupid Hobbit I am, of course you’re not alright” said Bilbo. “I must admit, I do not understand Dwarvish ways, and there are many things in this world that seem very strange to me, even if others think them perfectly natural, but I do not think that what your uncle just did was very nice at all. No indeed I do not.”  


Fili lifted his head to look at the Hobbit. “Thank you” he said, then he was overcome with grief once more, and hung his head in his hands.  


Bilbo gingerly reached out to gently pat Fili’s shoulder. “I do know that your brother loves you very much” he said carefully “and whatever happens when he and your......that is, when your uncle, um......” Bilbo took a deep breath “I am sure that whatever happens, he will still love you.”  


“But I saw his face” whispered Fili hoarsely “it was like an arrow in my heart – he will never forgive me. And I will never forgive myself.”  


Bilbo frowned as he continued to pat Fili’s shoulder. “Your uncle can be harsh sometimes, but I do not believe he is cruel. I do not think he will hurt Kili.”  


Fili shook his head miserably “my uncle takes what he wants, Kili is not used to that.”  


“Ah,” said Bilbo “I see. Perhaps you would feel better if you went to bed, got some rest.”  


“No!” cried Fili “our room is next to Thorin’s, I could not stand to hear them through the walls.”  


“I see” said Bilbo again. “Well, perhaps you could stay in my room for the night. I daresay it is not as grand as the chambers the Elves provided for the Heirs of Durin, but it is warm and comfortable, and a long way from where your uncle and Kili are... um, where your uncle will be sleeping” he finished awkwardly.  


Fili looked up at Bilbo. “Thank you” he said “but why are you being so kind?”  


“We Hobbits are a simple folk” replied Bilbo “and we do not like to see our friends in distress. If there is anything I can do to help you, then I will.”  


“Thank you, Bilbo” said Fili “I think I will take you up on your generous offer.”  


“Good. That’s settled then” smiled Bilbo. Then he patted his pockets. “Ah,” he said. “Wait a moment, I have left my... pocket watch, yes, my watch, in my waistcoat at the table. I will be right back.” Then he hurried back to the table.  


Bilbo spied his waist coat on his vacant chair and quickly grabbed it.  


“Where’s Fili?” asked Bofur.  


“Fili is not feeling well” said Bilbo “he needs a little rest; I’m taking him up to bed now.”  


Dwalin snorted “It seems like Thorin’s not the only one who wants a nice young Dwarf boy to keep him warm tonight!”  


The other Dwarves laughed.  


“Oh my goodness, not like that!” exclaimed Bilbo “the poor lad is in a terrible state.”  


“Here” said Balin pressing a small silver flask into the Hobbit’s hand “give this to Fili, a few sips and he won’t be able to remember his own name, let alone anything else.”  


Bilbo peered at the flask “I’m not sure if he’ll want anything to drink.”  


“Trust me,” said Balin “he’ll need it.”  


Bilbo nodded and slipped the flask into his trouser pocket. Then bid Gandalf and the Dwarves good-night, and hurried back to Fili.  


***

  


Kili was shaking as he followed his uncle. All he could think of was the look of fear on Fili’s face .  


Thorin held open the door. “Well go in, then” he said gruffly.  


Kili stepped over the threshold and into the dark room. He heard the door shut behind, and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the gloom. Thorin walked over to the window and pulled back one of the drapes. Moonlight flooded into the room.  


“Don’t look so scared” said Thorin taking off his cloak “what do you think I’m going to do to you?”  


Kili’s eyes widened.  


“I’m not a monster” said Thorin. He crossed the room over to a table with a decanter of wine and poured two glasses. Then he reached inside a pocket in his shirt and pulled out a small white leather pouch. He dipped his fingers inside and picked out a pinch of black powder and sprinkled it into one of the glasses. “Here” he said proffering the glass to Kili “this will help you relax.”  


“What did you put in it?” asked Kili.  


“Wormwood” replied Thorin. “It will calm your nerves and... make things easier for you.”  


Kili looked at the glass suspiciously.  


“Oh, for Mahal’s sake” said Thorin, and he gulped down a mouthful of the wine. “See?”  


Kili took the glass and sniffed the liquid within. He wrinkled his nose. “It smells horrible” he said.  


“Just drink the wine Kili” said Thorin wearily.  


Kili shrugged and emptied the glass down his throat in one go. Thorin smiled and refilled the glass with wine. The he took his own glass and raised it up in a toast.  


“To a good end, of a long day” he said. “You fought bravely, I am very proud of you Kili.”  


“Thank you, Uncle.” Kili raised his glass in return, downing it as quickly as the first. His head began to feel fuzzy, and he put out his hand on a chair to steady himself.  


“Ah!” he winced with pain.  


“What’s the matter?” asked Thorin anxiously.  


“It’s my arm” replied Kili “it got hurt in the fight with the orcs.”  


“Show me,” commanded Thorin, the concern rising in his voice.  


Kili removed his ripped bracer. Spots of blood were showing through the bandage that Fili had tied on.  


“It’s just a scratch” said Kili.  


Thorin turned Kili’s arm over. “Let me see” he said gently, and began to undress the wound. “You should’ve let Oin see to this. Fili is no medic.”  


Kili snatched his arm away. “I trust Fili with my life!” he snarled.  


“Yes, yes” said Thorin “but this wound needs a better bandage than this.” He turned and walked over to a pile of bags in the corner of the room. He rummaged around for a few seconds and then returned with a fresh bandage. “May I, please?” he asked.  


Kili scowled, then lifted his bruised arm. Thorin carefully wound the bandage around Kili’s arm, tying it tightly.  


“How are you feeling?” he asked. “A little hot” replied Kili.  


“That will be the wormwood” said Thorin. “Come, sit down on the bed.”  


Kili allowed himself to be walked over to the large four poster bed and sat down next to Thorin.  


“Here, let’s make you more comfortable” said Thorin helping Kili out of his jacket. “That’s better.” He looked at Kili. “I know you’re probably wondering why it is I asked you to come with me.”  


“You ordered me” corrected Kili.  


Thorin sighed. “Yes, I did, and I am sorry for that. But Kili, you must understand I would never do anything to hurt you. You are very precious to me. I care a great deal for you, and I hope that tonight I can show you that.”  


Kili tried to concentrate on his uncle’s words, but his head felt fuzzy. He looked at Thorin’s eyes; they were blue, a bit like Fili’s. Thorin was saying something about making Kili feel better. He smiled; that sounded nice. He didn’t protest when Thorin reached across and started to unlace his shirt.  


***

  


“This way” said Bilbo, steering Fili towards the small room the Elves had given to the Hobbit.  


Fili pushed the door open and stepped inside. Bilbo followed and immediately ushered Fili towards a chair. Then he took out his tinder box and lit two small candles on the bedside table.  


“There” said Bilbo “that’s better.” He felt in his pocket and pulled out the small silver flask that Balin had given him. “I’m not really sure about this” he began, “but Mister Balin gave me this for you.” He handed Fili the flask.  


Fili looked at it. His eyes were red from crying. “What is it?” he asked.  


“I think it’s some kind of strong alcohol, maybe whisky?”  


Fili pulled out the stopper and sniffed “uggh!” he cried “this is _snappen_ , made with... “ he sniffed again and screwed up his face “... _apples_.”  


Bilbo smiled politely. “Um, what is _snappen_?” he asked.  


“Just about the strongest liquor you can find” replied Fili.”  


“Perhaps you’d be better just having a nice lie down” said Bilbo anxiously.  


Fili grimaced. He took a swig from the bottle. “Thank you Mister Balin” he said raising a bitter toast, and took another swig. He shook his head sadly “he’ll never forgive me.”  


“Well, I don’t think he would have given it to me if he minded you drinking it” said Bilbo, “just don’t finish the lot.”  


Fili looked at Bilbo.  


“Oh” said Bilbo “you meant Kili. Uh, sorry, yes.” Bilbo cleared his throat. “I’m sure everything will seem better in the morning, you just need some sleep. Come, come, let’s get you to bed.”  


Fili took another long swig of the _snappen_ , then put down the flask and stumbled towards the bed. Bilbo pulled back the sheets and bustled the distraught prince into the bed. Then he helped him take off his boots, and pulled the sheets up around Fili.  


“I’ll just have a little cushion on the floor” he said gently moving Fili’s head to take one of the pillows.  


Fili reached out and grabbed Bilbo’s hand. “Thank you again” he said “you are a good friend.”  


“Yes, yes,” said Bilbo patting Fili’s shoulder. “Sleep” he commanded.  


Fili smiled sadly and rolled over. Bilbo then looked around for a blanket. In the end he settled for his old cloak, and laid down on the floor. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought it was safe... BAM! Here comes the angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Kili/Thorin is dub-con. But dig a bit deeper and out of the past comes the definite rape/non-con. No grey areas - just blatant abuse of power and cross-gen incest. Once again, poor Fili. I make no apologies - I like to torture him.

Kili trembled as Thorin undressed him.  


“ _Just relax,_ ” his uncle’s words seemed to come from far away, and Kili tried to concentrate on the sound. His head felt light and fuzzy from the wine. He was aware of Thorin moving to sit behind him. He let out a sigh as he felt Thorin’s hands start to massage his shoulders, working out tension that Kili didn’t even know was there.  


“Trust me...” murmured Thorin in Kili’s ear, as he began to gently kiss his nephew’s neck. His hands moved over Kili’s body, kneading the young dwarf’s flesh. Kili arched into the touch, letting out a soft moan.  


“Feels good...” murmured Kili, his head falling back against Thorin’s shoulders.  


Thorin smiled to himself. “Let me take care of you” he whispered. He shifted around to face Kili. Then he took Kili’s face in his hands and kissed him. Thorin’s mouth was firm but gentle as his tongue slid against Kili’s throat. Kili gave a tiny moan of pleasure.  
  


“That’s right,” whispered Thorin, “just let yourself go.” He pushed Kili back so that he was lying on the bed. The older dwarf began working his tongue down and across Kili’s chest, then lower and lower. Kili’s hips began to rise and Thorin quickly slipped his hands under. Then, holding Kili firmly, he slid his mouth around Kili’s cock.  


“Ohh...ahhh...” Kili’s whole body shuddered with pleasure. He felt Thorin’s mouth smile.  


“You like that do you, lad?” said Thorin.  


Kili reached for his uncle’s head and pushed it hard against himself.  


Thorin widened his jaw, taking Kili as deep as he could, pulsing the head of Kili’s cock against the back of his throat.  


Kili moaned as Thorin sucked his cock; Thorin’s tongue twirling around the head as his fingers stroked the thick shaft. Thorin’s beard scraped against Kili’s inner thigh, it felt rough, but without the familiar cold press of Fili’s aiglets. Kili no longer cared as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him. Then Thorin suddenly let him go.  


Kili opened his eyes, trying to sit up. “What’s wrong?” he whispered hoarsely.  


“Nothing” replied Thorin, grinning. “I just need to get something. Stay here.” He moved away from the bed, only to return moments later with a small pot that he laid carefully on the bed next to Kili. “Now then, where were we?”  


Thorin moved back between Kili’s legs, pushing his knees back towards his chest.  


Then he dipped his head and pushed his tongue against Kili’s entrance.  


Kili thought his head would explode “Ahhhh... yesssss!” he cried out.  


Thorin lapped at the tight hole, ripping the most exquisite noises from Kili’s throat. He probed the band of muscle with his tongue, pressing harder with little stabbing motions. He paused a moment, and Kili heard the sound of the lid of the pot being unscrewed. The older dwarf pressed a delicate kiss to Kili’s entrance, then he pushed first one, then two fingers in. Kili’s body writhed in ecstasy as Thorin worked him open, scissoring his fingers and curling them against Kili’s sweet spot.  


“More... _please_!” begged Kili, trying to shift back on the bed against the intrusion.  


“Just a little more” whispered Thorin, adding another finger and twisting his hand.  


Kili’s hips rose up as he howled with pleasure.  


“Now you’re ready” growled Thorin softly. He removed his fingers and sat up. “You look perfect” he whispered admiring the young dwarf lying before him. “Thank you for this.” He gently parted Kili’s knees and pushed his own hard cock into Kili.  


Kili screamed. Thorin silenced him with a hot, wet tongue. The younger dwarf moaned, opening his mouth as Thorin possessed him utterly.  


Thorin shifted his hips so that his belly pressed down on Kili’s cock, causing his nephew to groan at the friction, powerless under the onslaught of sensations.  


Minutes passed, and still Thorin held the young prince; he was at his uncle’s mercy. Each time Kili felt the heat rise in him, and thought that he could take it no more, his uncle steered him back from the edge, instinctively knowing the limits of the younger dwarf’s pulsating body. Eventually it became too much for even Thorin; his thrusts became more urgent, his breathing shallow. Kili felt the heat rising within him again, and he began to whimper. Thorin increased his pace. Then it came, like a supernova in his very core.  


Kili’s shout was more animal than dwarven as his body was wracked with spasm after spasm. Then it was Thorin’s turn to cry out as he too was consumed by passion, his back arching, legs shuddering. Then, as the tremors coursing through him began to slow, Thorin eased himself back, and he withdrew from Kili as gently as he could. He rolled to the side and lay panting, exhausted next to the young dwarf.  


“Thank you,” he said softly “that was... _amazing_.” He reached out to stroke Kili’s face, slick with sweat.  


Kili murmured “...amazing.” Thorin smiled to himself.  


***

  


Bilbo awoke to the sound of Fili being sick. The young dwarf prince was hunched over the bed clutching a bowl. Bilbo winced as Fili wretched again. He fumbled in the darkness for his tinderbox and lit the small candle he had left on the floor next to him.  


“Oh, Fili” he said sympathetically. Fili turned, startled at the Hobbit’s words.  


“Bilbo” he whispered, “I had forgotten you were there.” Then another wave of nausea shook him, and he vomited again.  


“I don’t think the _snappen_ was a very good idea” said Bilbo.  


“No” said Fili, “I don’t think it was.”  


Bilbo climbed on to the bed and gently patted Fili. Then, as Fili continued to wretch, Bilbo carefully held Fili’s braids clear of the sick bowl. Eventually the vomiting stopped.  


“I think that’s it” said Fili “I’ve got nothing left inside me.”  


Bilbo took the bowl from Fili’s unresisting hands and looked around. “I’ll just get rid of this” he muttered. Then, he slowly slid off the bed, and padded over to the door.  


“Please don’t leave me on my own!” cried Fili.  


Bilbo stopped. He carefully placed the bowl on the floor, and quickly returned to the bed. Fili’s face was swollen from crying, and he reeked of vomit and _snappen_.  


“Let’s get you cleaned up” said Bilbo. “There’s a wash bowl on the table, the water’s probably cold by now, but it’ll do the job.” He looked around for a cloth and spied a neatly folded towel on the chair. “Aha!” he said, “and that will do nicely.”  


Fili sat still as Bilbo gently washed his face and beard. “There,” he said “much better.”  


“Is there any water to drink?” asked Fili feebly.  


“Let me see,” said Bilbo. He slid off the bed again and rummaged in his pack. “I think there’s some left in here” he said pulling out a waterskin.  


Fili drank deeply. “Thank you” he said, handing Bilbo back the waterskin “do you know how late it is?” he asked.  


“How early, I should think” said Bilbo. “Let’s have a look, shall we?” Once again, he slid off the bed, and this time he went to the window and pulled back the drapes. “It’s still dark, but the moon is setting” he said. “We’ve a good few hours until dawn.”  


Fili nodded, then slumped back on the bed. Bilbo returned to his makeshift bed on the floor. “There’s still time for a bit more sleep” he said, settling down.  


“Bilbo...” began Fili.  


“Yes?” replied Bilbo.  


“I...don’t want to sleep alone” said Fili.  


Bilbo said nothing, he simply rose from the floor and slipped into the bed with Fili. “Rest now” he whispered. Fili lay down, and Bilbo lay down beside him.  


***

  


The candle Bilbo had left burning suddenly guttered and went out, waking Fili with a start. He looked around the room in confusion, then his shoulders sagged against the bed as the memories of the past few hours came flooding back. Bilbo was still soundly asleep, a slight smile on his face that reminded Fili of Kili.  


 _Kili!_ Fili’s heart skipped a beat, he needed to get back to their room. Fili knew that Thorin would discard Kili as soon as he was finished with him, and the thought of Kili returning to an empty cold room was almost as horrifying as the thought of what Thorin would’ve done to his younger brother.  


Fili crept from Bilbo’s room as quietly as he could and made his way back to the room he had been given to share with Kili. When he entered the room, the drapes were wide open, and the bed sheets were in the same disarray that the brothers had left them in before coming down to dinner the evening before.  


Kili was no-where to be seen.  


Fili sighed in relief, but then panic set in. Surely Thorin would have finished with Kili hours ago, why would Kili still be in his room? Fili could feel the nausea returning, and he tried desperately to keep it at bay. He had to think straight. He took several deep breaths, and then decided. He would go in to his uncle’s room and rescue his brother.  


With clenched fists, Fili strode out of the room and took the few steps to the door to Thorin’s room. As he reached out to grasp the handle of the door it suddenly popped open a crack.  


“Kili!” he cried.  


Kili’s eyes widened and he held his finger to his lips.  


“Sorry” whispered Fili “I’m just so glad to see you.”  


Kili nodded, then quietly stepped through the door and closed it behind him. Neither of them made a sound as they crept back in to their own room.  


“I’m so sorry” began Fili drawing his brother into a protective embrace. “I should’ve done something, said something. Oh, by Mahal, did he hurt you? Oh, I’m so sorry.”  


“It’s okay, I’m okay” said Kili “he didn’t hurt me.”  


Fili released his younger brother and looked confused. “He didn’t hurt you?”  


“No” replied Kili “he was... quite... considerate.”  


“ _Considerate_?” asked Fili.  


“Yes” replied Kili. “Why, what’s the matter?”  


Fili shook his head. “I don’t understand, he was never... considerate with me.”  


Kili looked at Fili “With _you?_ But you never told me... when? How?”  


Fili closed his eyes. “It was a long time ago” he said, “I was barely thirty years old. He... he came to me and told me that as his heir, there were certain duties required of me. I was young and didn’t know any better. The first time I was terrified, but I soon learned that as long as I did what he wanted, it wouldn’t be so bad.”  


Kili looked horrified. “Why did you never tell me?”  


“Because what Thorin did to me was an ugly thing, it was a terrible thing. I didn’t want you to think that way about what was between us.” Fili sighed. “After a year, he eventually got bored with me and moved on to someone else. It was shortly before your 26th birthday.”  


“But that was the birthday when we first...” said Kili softly.  


“Yes” replied Fili. “I wanted your first time to be something to be cherished, something beautiful, not like what happened to me.” Fili hung his head in shame.  


“I had no idea” said Kili. “I thought you were a virgin too.”  


Fili laughed bitterly “If I was a virgin, how did I know what to do to you?”  


Kili frowned “I just thought you knew everything.”  


Fili shook his head sadly.  


“Did he hurt you?” asked Kili.  


“Every time” said Fili.  


Kili frowned. “He didn’t hurt me once. I don’t know, maybe it was the wormwood but...”  


“ _Wormwood?_ interrupted Fili “You mean he drugged you?”  


“Well, it was only a small amount, and it did help me relax” said Kili “I was wondering if we should maybe try it.”  


Fili stared at him in horror “I would never treat you the way he treats people.”  


“No,” said Kili “I keep telling you, it was ok.”  


“But he just uses people, takes what he wants and leaves. Sometimes he would make me beg him to fuck me!”  


Kili raised his hands to his head “I don’t understand” he cried, “it doesn’t make any sense. The man you describe bears no resemblance to the man who made love to me a few hours ago.”  


“ _Made love to you_...” the colour drained from Fili’s face. “Oh by all the Seven Fathers, you actually enjoyed it.”  


Kili closed his eyes and hung his head.  


“I can’t believe I’m hearing this!”cried Fili “How _could_ you?”  


“Fili, please” said Kili reaching out to his brother.  


“Don’t touch me!” screamed Fili. Then, sobbing, he wrenched open the door and fled.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get Thorin and Kili's POV...

Thorin rolled over lazily and reached out, but his hand could only find sheets and a pillow.  


Kili had gone.  


Thorin gave a long sigh. In his heart of hearts, he was not surprised that Kili had left him, no doubt Kili had returned to Fili. _Fili_... a shard of guilt pricked Thorin deep within his soul. He remembered how Fili had once loved him, how, as a boy, Fili would run to him, and he would gather his young heir up in his arms and the sound of Fili’s laughter would gladden his weary heart. But then the love and adoration that shined from Fili’s eyes had turned to fear.  


Thorin didn’t truly know at what point he went from loving Fili to _desiring_ his nephew. It had crept up on him slowly over the years as he watched the young prince grow from a spirited dwarfling into a confident, strong and very handsome dwarf. It was while sparring with Fili in the training yard that Thorin finally noticed what his subconscious had been telling him for a long time; that the ripple of Fili’s muscles as he practised his sword drills, and the scent of his sweat-soaked skin were like a drug to the dwarf-king.  


At first he had been horrified, and he had locked himself away for weeks, desperately seeking a cure for this sickness in his mind. But there was no cure, and the more he denied it, the more he _wanted_ Fili. He recalled bitterly how for so long he had guarded himself against the dragon sickness, the insatiable lust for gold that had taken his grandfather, only to find that an altogether different desire had seized his mind, and it was no less terrible, no less destructive.  


But Thorin was king – when had he ever denied himself anything? He had taken lovers in the past, and they had been glad for the attention he had lavished on them. Why would Fili be any different? But Fili _was_ different, in so many ways. Fili adored his uncle, would do anything to please him. Fili trusted Thorin. And so one night, when the yearning in his heart, in his belly, had grown too powerful, Thorin invited Fili to his chambers. His nephew looked so happy, so proud of Thorin’s interest in him. They ate and drank until a warm glow settled on the both of them, and then it had all gone so wrong.  


Afterwards Thorin had blamed it on the mead, but deep down he knew that was a lie. He had waited until Fili was smiling happily, completely relaxed. He had explained to Fili that there were certain responsibilities to being heir, and that Thorin was going to teach him – just another lesson, only this one was a bit different. At first Fili had thought it was fun; he made such pretty noises when Thorin stroked him. And the young dwarf had been so anxious to please as Thorin fed him his cock, licking and sucking as Thorin instructed him to. But then Thorin was filled with such hunger at the sight of this beautiful dwarf laid out before him, and he had taken what he wanted.  


Fili didn’t scream, and in some ways that made it worse. He had simply done what he was told, and allowed Thorin to use him. When it was over, Thorin had tried to kiss Fili, but the younger dwarf flinched, and it was only then that Thorin saw the terror in those pale blue eyes. He vowed to never touch the boy again, and once more locked himself away. But Dis had come to him, asked what had happened, why was he angry with Fili? He could not tell her; he hardly believed what had happened himself. He made up a story that Fili needed to spend some time with Balin to learn the finer points of statesmanship; that Thorin had found his heir lacking, but had not the time to address this gap in Fili’s knowledge.  


It had even worked for a while; Fili spent his days with Balin, and Thorin only saw him only fleetingly. Then Thorin thought that if he took other lovers he would be safe. He brought many young dwarves to his bed, and the sickness seemed to fade. And so Thorin allowed himself back into Fili’s life. But it was a mistake.  


The string of dwarves Thorin took to satisfy his carnal desires eventually left him feeling hollow and empty. None of them could replace Fili. Even a particularly eager young warrior, who bore a striking resemblance to his young heir. Thorin had started to think it was his birth right, to take whatever he wanted, from whomever, whenever.  


He took Fili eight more times, and he remembered each and every one. Fili always seemed to want to please him; Thorin even convinced himself that the boy enjoyed it, that he wanted to be used for his uncle’s pleasure. Thorin was the king, he was beyond reproach; he was untouchable. He deserved to be loved.  


Thorin remembered the last time he had taken Fili in exquisite detail. Gone was the bright happy prince who had a smile for everyone, replaced with a brooding young dwarf who had started getting into fights and was missing his lessons with his tutors. And gone was the look of love and adoration from those pale blue eyes. All Thorin saw was fear.  


Thorin had wanted to hold the young dwarf close, to tell him he loved him; that he was sorry for the pain he had caused, but it instead it had gone like all the other times. That was when Thorin knew he had to stop.  


In the long years that had passed since, Thorin had never taken another lover. He had pushed all thoughts of love and lust from his mind. But in the past few weeks, Thorin had watched Fili and Kili; he had seen the way they looked at each other, the lingering touches that the brothers thought no-one else could see, and the part of Thorin that he thought was dead stirred. Once more, he felt the longing for skin on skin; for the fire that only a lover’s touch could ignite, and Thorin knew that he could no more deny himself that sweet pleasure than he could deny himself oxygen.  


He had promised himself long ago that he would never take Fili again. But Kili was different. Kili was like a bright summer’s morning; care free with the recklessness of youth not yet jaded by the woes of the world. And Thorin had hungered for him. Each time he saw the brothers slip away, the hunger grew, until it was all Thorin could think about. Erebor was but a shadow in his mind compared to the longing in his heart for Kili. And so he had taken his chance. And he swore to himself it would be different with Kili. There would be no pain, no humiliation, only the truth of his heart; and so it had been. Thorin knew if he was Fili, he would never share Kili with anyone. But he was not Fili. And in the end, it would be Kili’s choice to make. Thorin only hoped that he had shown the young dwarf enough tenderness, enough passion that he would return to his uncle’s bed. But for now, Kili was gone, and Thorin was alone again.  


***

  


Kili sat on the bed in his room, shaking uncontrollably. His conversation with Fili kept running through his head. Kili had thought there were no secrets between them, but Fili’s revelation had shaken him to his very core. How could Fili have kept something so awful from him? He remembered the look on Fili’s face, and he felt sick.  


Kili sighed, falling back on the bed. None of it made any sense. He thought back to his first time with Fili; Had he missed something? How could he have not known that something was so very wrong? How could he have not seen how much Fili was hurting? But now that he thought about it, the signs had been there, he just hadn’t understood them at the time.  


Suddenly Fili had become withdrawn, angry even. He tried to get out of visits to their uncle and started missing his training sessions. Kili had put it down to the punishing regime that Fili had been made to follow to prepare him for kingship. Whereas Kili was allowed a great deal of freedom, Fili always had lessons. Kili worried his brother was burning out.  


But it had all changed on Kili’s 26th birthday. That was when Kili finally had the courage to tell Fili how he felt. After that, they had become inseparable. Balin and Dwalin had been amused at first at Fili’s insistence that Kili accompany him to his lessons, but after a while, they seemed to understand and allowed Fili more time for himself, and of course, that was spent with Kili. Suddenly everything felt right. Fili went back to his old self; except looking back, Kili now realised that he hadn’t. Kili had put it down to his brother’s reservations about their relationship, but the truth made the bile rise in Kili’s throat. Fili was damaged, and not even Kili’s love could fix him. 

A rush of anger washed over Kili. This was Thorin’s fault; and Kili was going to make his uncle pay.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter update than I had planned, but I think the content of this chapter sits better on it's own. Things are starting to diverge more and more from the original version of the fic - and I'm happy about that.
> 
> Also - ThornyHedge, I'm not sure if the flashback will satisfy you, but then there's always Fili's POV...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Fili - I'm almost done torturing him. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Kili, he's got some interesting times coming up.

Fili ran through the corridors, tears blinding his face. He felt like his heart had been ripped open. On and on he ran until his legs felt like jelly and he could run no more. He slid to the floor, tears rolling down his face.  


A door cracked open.  


“Fili? Is that you?”  


It was Bilbo.  


“I heard crying and I saw that you were gone. Oh, my dear fellow – what’s happened?”  


“I’ve lost him” cried Fili, choking back tears.  


Bilbo looked puzzled for a moment. “What do you mean?” he asked.  


“Kili” whispered Fili. “He _enjoyed_ it. He said they _made love_.”  


Bilbo frowned for a moment. “I see” he said. “Perhaps you’d better come in.”  


Fili staggered to his feet, then limped into Bilbo’s room, collapsing onto the bed. “I would have seen Thorin hurt him a thousand times than lose him like this. Oh, Bilbo, how could he?”  


Bilbo simply reached out and stroked Fili’s hair. “Your brother loves you” he said quietly “of that I am sure. And this is but one night in your lives.”  


“I can’t understand it” said Fili “when my uncle took me to his bed it was about power, never love.”  


Bilbo nodded gently “I had suspected as much” he said. “You seemed so sure he would hurt Kili.”  


Fili smiled sadly “I am a wretched creature Bilbo. My uncle never loved me, though I tried every day to please him. Kili was the one light in my dark life, and now he is gone. Oh, to never feel his skin against my own, to feel his lips, his hands upon me.” Fili’s body shook with every sob. “Who could love me now? I will never feel love again.”  


Bilbo looked at the stricken prince. “I could” he said quietly.  


Fili lifted his head “what did you say?”  


“I said, I could love you” replied Bilbo.  


Fili’s face was twisted with anguish. “Thank you, Bilbo, but I do not need your pity.”  


Bilbo breathed deeply, “I do not pity you, Fili” he said “I have great compassion for you, but I respect you too much... love you... too much to pity you.” Bilbo leaned forward and took Fili’s shaking hands in to his own. “Look at me” he said “look into my eyes, and you will only see truth.”  


Fili looked into the Hobbit’s eyes. “Bilbo” he whispered I did not know...” his words trailed off.  


“Shhh” replied Bilbo, then he reached up and wiped a tear from Fili’s face. His hand lingered there for a moment. Fili closed his eyes and lifted his own hand to Bilbo’s, pressing it against his wet cheek. “You are a prince, of the line of Durin, and I am but a lowly Hobbit. I could never hope for my love to be returned. But if I can give you comfort in this dark time, if I can ease your pain, if only for a moment, then I would gladly give you all that I am.”  


Fili stared at Bilbo in wonder, it was almost as if he had never truly seen Bilbo before. Then he shook his head “You are a good friend, and your heart is pure. But I love only Kili, and it is his flesh, and his warmth that I yearn for. I would be no better than Thorin if I were to use you to dull the pain inside me.”  


Bilbo smiled, “You are not Thorin” he replied, “and I am not a young boy who knows little of the world; nor am I Kili. But tonight, I am yours.” Then he took Fili in his arms and kissed him.  


Fili closed his eyes, the Hobbit’s skin was soft and smooth; it reminded him of Kili when he was just a boy. “No!” Fili pushed Bilbo away from him. “I do not love you, this is not right.”  


“I do not ask you to love me in return” said Bilbo.  


“My heart is breaking” cried Fili “I am hollow inside.”  


“Then let me fill that void” whispered Bilbo.” His kiss was so gentle, Fili resisted for only a moment. Then, his hands reaching up and around in a fierce embrace, he returned the kiss.  


Bilbo’s heart was racing, his hands trembling. He kept expecting that at any moment he would wake from this dream. Fili’s face was wet with tears, his beard rough. Bilbo clung to him like a drowning man. The dwarf was bigger and heavier than the Hobbit and easily pushed him down on to the bed. Bilbo slid his hands up inside Fili’s shirt, his fingers twisting into the soft hair of Fili’s chest. Fili made a low growling sound in his throat in reply. Then he broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off. Bilbo caught his breath as he looked up at the young prince. Fili had the body of a warrior; he was lean and strong, his muscles hard and defined. His thick, blond hair looked more like a mane in the candle light as it tumbled about his shoulders.  


Bilbo wriggled as he struggled to take off his own shirt. Easily balancing on one arm, Fili deftly lifted Bilbo’s shirt up and over his head. Bilbo cried out with pleasure as Fili bent his head and bit into the Hobbit’s neck, then dragged his tongue across Bilbo’s throat, forcing Bilbo’s chin up and back. Fili growled again as his grazed his teeth down to Bilbo’s shoulder and bit him once more. The braids in Fili’s hair danced upon Bilbo’s chest as Fili’s teeth and tongue worked across the Hobbit’s soft flesh. Reaching down one handed, Fili easily untied Bilbo’s trousers, then in one fluid motion, shifted down the bed, ripped the Hobbit’s trousers off.  


“Oh, Fili” moaned Bilbo.  


Fili looked down on the Hobbit hungrily. Bilbo was smaller than Kili. Kili! Fili pushed thoughts of his brother aside as he dipped his head down towards Bilbo’s cock and devoured it. Bilbo’s hips bucked, but Fili forced him back into the bed. Bilbo squirmed and twisted; the sensations too intense, but Fili was relentless. Bilbo became aware of Fili tugging at his own belt. Still holding Bilbo’s cock in his mouth, Fili slipped his trousers off. Bilbo began to whimper. Fili continued to work his mouth up and down faster and faster. Bilbo felt a scream rise in his throat as heat flooded through his veins. Every nerve in body felt like it was on fire. The beads of sweat that dripped from Fili’s forehead onto Bilbo’s skin were like tiny drops of lava. Bilbo could contain himself no-more; he let out the scream and came.  


Fili pulled his mouth away and held Bilbo’s cock tightly in his hand, pumping as each spurt of the warm, sweet liquid surged out of the Hobbit. He paused only briefly to lick the sticky nectar from his fingers once, then flipped the Hobbit on to his front. Bilbo’s hips arched up as Fili moved behind him, pressing a single kiss to the Hobbit’s perfectly round ass.  


“Do you have anything we could use? Any oil or something like that?” asked Fili huskily.  


Bilbo nodded frantically. “Yes – in my pack. Give me a moment.” The little Hobbit almost fell off the bed as he scrambled to reach his bags placed carefully in the corner of the room. He returned to Fili, and placed a small bottle in the dwarf’s hands. “I keep for myself” Bilbo whispered shyly, his face turning pink.  


Fili grinned, popping the cork off and slicking his fingers with the honey-coloured liquid.  


“Try to relax” muttered the prince as he helped the Hobbit back on to the bed.  


Bilbo breathed deeply, trying to stop himself from trembling. “I’m ready” he said, shuffling back on his hands and knees.  


Fili kissed Bilbo’s ass again, then slid a single finger inside the Hobbit.  


The sounds from the Bilbo’s throat were positively filthy as Fili pushed in a second and third finger, twisting until he found Bilbo’s pleasure spot.  


Bilbo responded with little thrusts of his hips, fucking himself back on to Fili’s fingers as he moaned and gasped.  


“Oh, gods Fili! Yes, oh yes!”  


Fili expertly scissored his fingers, opening the Hobbit’s tight hole, marvelling at the way Bilbo wriggled and squirmed about on the bed,  


“More! More! More!” demanded Bilbo. “Give me more, Fili! I want you inside me!”

The prince withdrew his hand and pulled Bilbo towards him. Strong legs pushed the Hobbit’s own trembling legs apart and he drove his cock into Bilbo. Grasping Bilbo’s hips he pulled the Hobbit towards him.  


Bilbo screamed with pleasure as Fili thrusted in to him again and again, his prick filling with blood and bobbing against his cum-slicked belly. Fili grunted with the effort, his breath coming in fractured gasps. The Hobbit was so tight, and he made such satisfying noises. The sensations were too much and Fili’s release came quickly. He gave a triumphant yell and exploded inside Bilbo.  


It took a few moments for Fili to notice the blood on the sheets.  


“Mahal! Oh Bilbo, what have I done to you?” Fili, leapt up from the bed looking horror stricken.  


“It’s ok, Fili, you’re just a little larger than I’m used to. I’ll be fine.” Bilbo tried to smile, but winced as he pushed himself up to a sitting position  


“No, no! It’s not fine – you’re not fine! Oh, Bilbo, we need to get you to a doctor.”  


“Absolutely not!” squeaked Bilbo indignantly.  


“But you’re _bleeding,_ Bilbo this is serious.”  


“No – I’m fine. I bleed easily and heal quickly. Although I might not be up for one of Thorin’s eight hour hikes for a couple of days.”  


“I’m so sorry. I’m... I’m a monster, just like _him._ ” Fili backed away from the bed, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on.  


“No – Fili, wait!”  


“I’m sorry” Fili whispered, then ran from the room.  


Fili tore through the corridors, tears blinding him. The sight of Bilbo lying bleeding on the bed had terrified him; it was his worst nightmare – he had become what he feared most. He was no better than Thorin.  


The blond prince stumbled into the gardens of Rivendell. He collapsed, falling to his knees and slumped against a low stone wall. His whole body was shaking. Up until now, he had thought the worst day of his life had been the first time Thorin had used him. Unbidden, memories of that fateful night flooded into his mind.  


Fili recalled how excited he had been when Thorin had invited him to dine in the royal quarters. He had not long reached his majority, and it was a great honour to be singled out by the king, even though he was Thorin’s heir. Fili laughed bitterly when he remembered how he had spent so long combining his beard, and even had Kili re-braid his hair for him. He had worn his best clothes – he burned them the next day.  


At first, he had listened attentively as Thorin explained that there were some very special duties he, as heir, would be called on to perform. Fili had thought himself so very important. Even as his uncle ordered him to strip, he still believed that he was simply learning a new skill. But of course, in a way he was.  


It had felt good when Thorin touched him; his uncle knew what he was doing. Strong hands stroked him to arousal. It was new and exciting, and Fili drank in the attention that Thorin lavished on him. He had willingly dropped to his knees, eager to please his uncle. Thorin’s cock had tasted strange, and he had pushed it hard into Fili’s mouth. That was when Fili suddenly became unsure. But he didn’t want to disappoint his uncle, so he tried his best to do what he was told; licking and sucking and then pumping Thorin’s cock with his hands. It was when he looked up into his uncle’s eyes, and saw something different, something wild, that he got scared.  


The next few minutes were burned into Fili’s brain in horrific detail. Without warning, Thorin had pushed him away, forcing him down on to his hands and knees. He felt fingers pushed up against his entrance, they were slick with something, but that didn’t stop the searing pain as Thorin forced his way in. For several awful moments Fili stayed still, too terrified to move. When Thorin released him he had sagged in relief, only to bite back a silent scream as Thorin returned to utterly violate him. He thought he was going to be sick when he felt the hot sticky seed rush out to fill his tortured passage.  


When Thorin finally pulled away, Fili had crawled across the floor, trying to find somewhere to hide. His uncle had thrown a grubby cloth at him and told him to clean himself up. That’s when he noticed the blood. He forced himself not to cry; he would not be weak. He pulled on his clothes in silence, then went to leave. Thorin had tried to kiss him, and Fili thought his uncle wanted to use him again. He flinched, and Thorin seemed upset, but he did not stop Fili from leaving. By the time he returned home, everyone was asleep, even Kili. He took off his clothes and shoved them under his bed. Only when his head hit his pillow, and he pulled the comforter over his head did he allow himself to cry.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this update to the start of the fic, but I think it's appropriate to add here as well:
> 
>  
> 
> This fic, in part, deals with sexual abuse. Now, I am no expert in this field, although it has affected my family, and I have seen how the ripples go out far beyond the horror of the act itself. What I wanted to achieve with this fic was a vehicle to explore how old wounds and unresolved emotional shit can have effects that last for years, and hurt people in ways they might not expect. It was mainly supposed to be about the angst, but hey - I'm a Durincest shipper, so there's smut too. And more of it in this re-write. Let's face it, we're dealing with incest anyway, so us Durincest fans are already a little bit fucked up. I hope I get the balance right - I'm always happy for feedback, especially if you want to shape how this fic develops over time. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I really struggled with this chapter. Thanks for all the lovely comments so far, I'm really glad I decided to re-write this fic for AO3, I finally feel like I'm able to do Thorin justice. Whether or not you agree of course, is yet to be seen.

Kili stood before the door to his uncle’s room. He was shaking, but it was rage, not fear, this time. For a bizarre moment, Kili wondered if he should knock. He shrugged off the thought, and shoved the door open.  


Thorin was asleep on his back, arms splayed out on the sheets. Kili shifted his grip on the dagger he was holding and stepped towards his uncle. He could hear the blood roaring in his ears as he brought the knife up and back. In slow motion he watched as his arm curved down, lower and lower. The sound of the cotton sheet ripping as the knife shredded through it was like thunder. Thorin started, his leg rolling away a split second before Kili felt the knife slice into muscle and skin.  


Thorin screamed.  


Blood spurted up, warm and slick on Kili’s hands. The prince and the king locked eyes for several seconds before Thorin shoved his nephew away and grabbed at the red-soaked sheets to reveal the handle of Kili’s knife sticking out of his thigh.  


“Kili! What in Durin’s name are you doing?”  


“Making sure you never hurt Fili again!” spat Kili. “Although I appear to have missed my target.”  


Thorin looked at Kili in horror. “Fili...?” he whispered.  


“Yes. He told me. He told me what you did to him.”  


Thorin’s face crumpled. “I am so sorry...” He raised his hands to his face, his body doubling over.  


It took a moment for Kili to realise his uncle was crying.  


This was not the reaction he had expected.  


Suddenly the door to the room burst open, and Dwalin came flying in, axe in hand. He took in the sight of Thorin and the bloodied sheets and then stared at Kili.  


“What the fuck is going on here?” hissed the burly warrior. “I heard a scream.”  


Thorin looked at Dwalin through his bloodied fingers. “Retribution.”  


Dwalin looked again at Kili. When he saw the prince was making no movement, he strode over to the bed.  


“It’s bad, but it’s missed the major artery. Your still losing blood though; we’ll need to get you to Oin, and quickly.”  


“Leave me. This is only what I deserve” moaned Thorin, trying to push his friend away.  


“I did not leave Ered Luin and follow you half way across the world to see you bleed out in a fucking Elvish palace!” snapped Dwalin. “Whatever has happened between you two is done now. Kili, you’ve made your point, now go back to your brother and stay there until I call for you.”  


Kili glared at Dwalin. “This isn’t over” he said darkly. “He will pay for what he’s done.”  


“Leave now!” barked Dwalin.  


Kili flinched. Before he knew what he was doing, he had started to walk towards the door. For so many years Dwalin had been his drill instructor; it was like he couldn’t not obey. As he reached the open doorway, he heard a noise that sounded like his name. He turned and stared at the figure on the bed. Thorin was shaking, tears falling down his face. He was hunched over and Kili thought his uncle looked somehow smaller, pathetic almost.  


“Tell Fili I’m sorry” he gasped. “I loved you both.”  


Kili sneered, then left the room.  


Dwalin started to rip the clean part of the sheet into strips. He worked methodically in silence, then wrapped a tourniquet around Thorin’s leg.  


“Let’s get this on you, then we can try and move you. I don’t fancy leaving you here while I go and fetch Oin.”  


“What’s the use?” mumbled Thorin. “I am scum. I am filth. I am not fit to lead you, let alone call myself King-Under-The-Mountain.”  


“You are a lot of things, but you are also my friend, Thorin, and I will not let you die tonight, or any night soon if I can help it.”  


The king hung his head in shame. “I have done things... terrible things. You don’t know what I’ve done. I don’t deserve to have friends, I don’t deserve to live.”  


“I can make a pretty good guess. And wallowing in self-pity won’t help anyone, least of all you. You are more than this Thorin- you are more than what you have done. If you die here on this bed, then you will lose any chance of ever making things right by your nephews. Dying’s the easy part; it’s living that takes balls.”  


Thorin swallowed. “No-no, I can never make things right.”  


Dwalin hunched down, and gently cupped Thorin’s face, turning it towards him. “Look at me,” he said softly. “Do you know what I see?”  


Thorin shook his head.  


“I see someone in pain. I know you love those boys, but they are beyond your reach. They are not pretty baubles, gems you can fashion to your own liking, and until you realise that, you will never be able to move on. I will help you fix things, but first you have to live. Now, come with me.”

***

  


Kili stood outside Thorin’s room. Dwalin had told him to go back to Fili, but Fili had gone. He stared at his hands, covered in his uncle’s blood. He wiped them on his clothes, then headed off to find his brother.  


Dawn was breaking as Kili crept through the gardens of Rivendell. “Fili” he called softly “where are you?” He had searched everywhere for his brother. He turned a corner, and there in a hidden arbour he saw Fili, with his head in hands.  


“Fili!” he cried running to his brother “I‘ve found you!”  


Fili lifted his head at the sound of Kili’s voice. Kili reached Fili’s side and threw his arms around him.  


“I’m sorry” he said, burying his face in Fili’s hair. “I was so wrapped up in myself I didn’t listen to you. Oh, Fili, what a burden to carry for so long; you should have told me before.”  


“Wait, you’re hurt!” Fili grabbed Kili’s hands. “Kili, what happened?”  


“It’s not my blood. It’s Thorin’s.”  


Fili went pale. “What have you done, Kili?”  


“I missed. Dwalin is seeing to him. He’ll live... for now.”  


“Why? You said... you said that he... that he... made love to...”  


“I know what I said.” Kili pressed his forehead to Fili’s. “I was an idiot. I'm sorry. I wanted to make sure he would never hurt you, hurt us, ever again. I did it for you, for us, Fili.”  


Fili was shaking, tears rolling down his face. “I thought I’d lost you” he cried softly, “I thought I’d lost you to... _him_. But you came back to me.”  


“Always” said Kili. He pushed his hands into his brother’s hair, twisting Fili’s braids around his fingers. He lifted Fili’s face to his own and kissed him. “Oh, my brother, my heart, my one true love. I am yours, and you are mine” said Kili said fiercely. “And I swear to Mahal that I would rather die than lie with anyone other than you.” Kili shook with emotion as he held his older brother close.  


“Kili,” began Fili, “I must tell you, you must forgive me, I...”  


“Shh,” soothed Kili, silencing his brother with a kiss, “there is nothing to forgive. No-one will ever come between us again.” Kili’s lips were wet with Fili’s tears as he kissed the older dwarf hungrily. His hands pulled at Fili’s shirt.  


“Kili no!” cried Fili, pushing his brother away. “Not here, someone will see us!”  


“I do not care who sees us” replied Kili. “You are mine, brother” he hissed, “mine only”, then he pulled Fili towards him, hunting for Fili’s mouth with his tongue.  


Fili struggled for air as Kili kissed him with such force he thought he might break in two. Kili pushed Fili’s shirt up and threw it to the ground. Fili looked at his younger brother and saw a violence in Kili’s eyes that he had only seen in one other dwarf before. Before he could speak, Kili was upon him, dragging him from the bench and pushing him to the ground. Kili tore at Fili’s trousers, his heart pounding at the sight of his brother lying beneath him. He grabbed Fili’s arms and pinned them to the ground as he kissed every inch of his brother’s body.  


Fili groaned as he surrendered to the assault. Kili dragged off his own clothes and the two princes lay entwined in a passionate embrace. Fili felt Kili’s cock pressing in to his own. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around it.  


Kili threw his head back and gasped with pleasure “yessss...” he hissed.  


Fili looked up at his brother, he had never seen him like this. Kili smiled a wolfish smile then, holding Fili’s eyes with his own, he brought two fingers to his mouth, slowly sucked them, then plunged his hand down between Fili’s legs.  


Fili cried out as Kili’s fingers slid inside him. All thoughts of anyone walking by finding them fled from Fili’s mind as Kili pulsed and twisted his hand, while squeezing Fili’s cock with the other. Fire raced through Fili’s veins as Kili opened him up. After a minute Kili withdrew his fingers and pushed Fili on to his side. Fili felt Kili’s hot breath on the back of his neck, then a sharp stab of pain as Kili entered him. Fili growled with pleasure as Kili bit hard into Fili’s shoulder, drawing blood. The coppery taste of Fili’s blood flooded Kili’s senses. Sucking hard on the open wound he surged back and forth into his brother.

Fili moaned, rocking back to meet each thrust. It was a rare pleasure for Kili to take him like this. He felt Kili's hands gripping his hips as Kili pounded in to him.

"Fuck, Fili... feel so good"

The smears of blood left by his fingers on Fili's pale skin sent a spark of arousal deep inside Kili. He wanted to mark his brother; no one else would ever touch Fili. Leaning in, he sucked a bruise on Fili's neck, grunting in approval at the deep red blossoming there.

"You're mine, only mine, Fili!"

"Only yours" echoed Fili, his voice almost breaking.

Kili's hand snaked around to grab Fili’s cock as he thrusted deeper inside his brother, pumping his hand in time with his hips.

"Come for me, brother, I want to hear you scream my name."

"Oh, gods, Kili! Fuck! Kiliiiii!"

Warm sticky fluid seeped over Kili's fingers mingling with the drying blood. Two more thrusts and he felt his own heat rise up. He groaned as his hips stuttered, his seed splashing hotly inside Fili's tight channel. He lay there panting, then rolled off, easing himself out as gently as he could.

"Love you... so much, Fee" he managed to grind out.

"You too... so much" gasped Fili

Kili draped a protective arm over Fili, pulling him close.

"I promise, no-one will ever hurt you again."

***

  


Bilbo stared up at the ceiling as tears rolled down his face. In his secret heart he had yearned so desperately for Fili. He had imagined them coming together; it always beautiful, always perfect. When Fili had come back to him, Bilbo had known it was his only chance to tell Fili how he felt. And then, when Fili had kissed him back, Bilbo thought his heart would burst through his chest with joy. Bilbo’s mind replayed the minutes in painstaking detail – the sight of muscles tightening across Fili’s chest, the taste of Fili’s tongue, the sound of his voice, the smell of his hair, the feel of his mouth around Bilbo’s cock. As Fili made him cum, Bilbo thought he would die from pure happiness. And then it had all gone so wrong. Bilbo winced as he tried to move. “Oh, Bilbo” he said to himself “you are a fool. Now he’s never coming back.”

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with the Thorin/Kili scene in this chapter for ages. Then suddenly, BAM! Dwalin came in, and it all started to fall in to place. I particularly liked this, as Dwalin was a bit of a sod in the original - here he'll get to shine.
> 
> And just for the record, I know that some people might take offense at Dwalin's words "Dying's the easy part. It's living that takes balls." They are Dwalin's words not mine. Without over-sharing, I have direct, and personal experience of suicide. It's not an easy choice, and I wouldn't want anyone to think that I was suggesting that it was.


	8. Chapter 8

  


Dwalin banged on the door.  


“Oin! Wake up – Thorin’s hurt!”  


The door opened a crack, and Gloin poked his head out into the corridor.  


“What’s going on?” the red-bearded dwarf asked suspiciously.  


“Move aside! He needs doctoring!” The burly warrior pushed past Gloin with Thorin draped over his shoulder looking pale and limp.  


Gloin looked shocked and hurried over to Oin’s sleeping form.  


“Wake up! Wake up, brother!”  


The old dwarf groaned, hands trying to slap away Gloin who was shaking him.  


“Wake up, you deaf old fool! Our King is bleeding!”  


Oin sat up bolt upright, throwing off his covers and scrambling out of bed. “What? What’s happened?”  


“He’s been stabbed” explained Dwalin, carefully laying Thorin down on the bed. “I got a tourniquet on his leg, but the wound needs stitching. He’s lost a fair bit of blood.”  


“Elves!” hissed Gloin. “This act will not go unpunished!” he grabbed his axe. “Tell me who did this, and I will cut off his head.”  


“Kili” said Dwalin sourly. “But I’d avoid beheading him if I were you.”  


Gloin’s mouth flapped open. “ _Kili?_ Then he sucked in a breath. “I take it the lad didn’t take too kindly to warming his uncle’s bed.”  


Dwalin grunted non-committedly, shifting Thorin’s leg so Oin could examine it.  


“It’s not as bad as it looks” said Oin peeling back the bloody bandage. “I’ll stitch him up, and he’ll need to rest for a few days, but he’ll recover.”  


“No!” wailed Thorin, briefly coming to his senses, “Let me die! I don’t deserve to live! Let Fili be King, let him reclaim Erebor – I am better off dead.”  


Dwalin slapped Thorin smartly across the cheek. “I told you before, you’re not dying on my watch.”  


Gloin and Oin exchanged a worried glance.  


Thorin recoiled from the blow, his hand flicking nervously to his face.  


“Whether you like it or not, you are King, Thorin Oakenshield, and whatever you may think of yourself, you are the only one who can lead us to The Lonely Mountain. We need you Thorin; without you we are but shadows and dreams. You are our only hope to reclaim our homeland.” Dwalin sat down on the bed next to Thorin. “I was there the day the fire-drake came to Erebor; I stood with you defending the gate. And I was there at the gates of Moria; I saw you stand alone against the pale orc. There is a greatness in you that can never be diminished. So whatever your crimes against your nephews, you will live, and you will do your duty as King.”  


“But, Fili...” began Thorin.  


“Fili is not ready to be King!” snapped Dwalin. “And he never will be if you abandon him now.”  


“He will never forgive me.”  


“No, he won’t. Not while you still think of your nephews as lovers. They are lost to you in that way, they are each other’s soul mates; nothing and no-one can come between them. What Fili needs is his uncle, his King. Show him what it means to walk in the footsteps of Durin; to truly _lead_. Help him become the dwarf he was born to be. Love him as a son, as your heir, and maybe then, in time he’ll love you back.”  


Thorin was still for a moment.  


“And Kili?”  


“Kili is a hot-headed brat who has been allowed far too much freedom for my liking. But he loves Fili, and he needs you too. We all do.” Dwalin smiled wryly, and patted Thorin’s shoulder. “Leave Kili to me.”  


Suddenly there was a loud banging.  


“Dwalin! Brother, are you in there?”  


Dwalin stood up and opened the door.  


“Balin... and Gandalf...” he moved aside as the old dwarf and the wizard hurried inside.  


“Durin’s beard! What’s happened to Thorin?” exclaimed Balin.  


“Kili” replied Dwalin.  


Balin’s eyebrows shot up.  


“Can he walk?” asked Gandalf gruffly.  


Oin nodded. “He’ll need to rest though.”  


Gandalf pursed his lips. “I’m afraid that’s not possible. You need to leave – within the hour.”  


“What? No, he needs rest” protested Oin.  


“There are forces at work, forces now here in Rivendell that would stop you from continuing your quest. More than that I cannot say.” Gandalf looked troubled. “Go to the Misty Mountains and make camp. I will meet you there when I can.”  


Dwalin nodded grimly. “Then we’ll patch him up and get going. I’ll carry him if I must.”  


“This is madness!” cried Oin.  


“We have no choice” said Balin. “There’s not much time.”  


Gloin hefted the axe still in his hands. “If these elves think they can stop us, then they’ve yet to taste dwarven iron!”  


“It’s not elves you need to worry about, Master Gloin” warned Gandalf. “There are more things in Middle Earth than you can possibly comprehend. Trust me when I say you must leave before it’s too late.” With that he, turned and swept out of the room.  


  
***

  


Kili and Fili lay in the gardens, limbs entangled. Fili stroked his brother’s face. “I love you so much” he said.  


“And I love you” murmured Kili in return. He shivered in the cool morning breeze, and wrapped his arms more tightly around his older brother. He winced in pain.  


“What’s the matter?” asked Fili.  


“My arm” said Kili “it was feeling better, but now it hurts more than ever.”  


Fili sat up and gently lifted his brother’s arm. “This is a different bandage,” he began.  


Kili snatched his arm away. “Leave it,” he snapped.  


Fili bit his lip. He seemed to think for a moment. Then he reached out and gently touched Kili’s arm.  


“Let’s stay here,” he said softly. “In Rivendell, just you and me; no more quest; no more Thorin; no more pain.”  


Kili shook his head. “No” he said firmly. “Thorin has taken so much from you already, I will not let him take away your birthright. We’ll stay on the quest and help him reclaim Erebor. And once we are there, well... Dwalin won’t be able to watch him all the time. And then you will be crowned King, and I will be by your side.” He leaned forward and kissed Fili gently on the nose. “You and me, forever.”  


Suddenly they heard heavy footsteps crunching on the path. The brothers froze. Gloin stood over them.  


“Hmmmm...”he said wrinkling his face disapprovingly. “There you are. We’re leaving. Everyone needs to be packed and ready to go within the hour. I suggest you hurry.”  


With that he stomped off muttering to himself. Fili and Kili looked at each other and burst into laughter.  


 _“I suggest you hurry!”_ said Kili gruffly, mimicking Gloin.  


Fili laughed again. “We’d better get dressed” he said.  


“I don’t know,” replied Kili, “it might be fun trekking in the mountains naked. Perhaps we can get the others to join in too.” Fili grinned at his brother. “I’d love to see the look on Bilbo’s face, I think he would die of embarrassment; he’s such a proper little Hobbit.”  


Fili frowned. “Bilbo’s alright” he said.  


Kili laughed _“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, I seem to have forgotten my handkerchief”_ he said, mimicking Bilbo now.  


“Leave him alone” said Fili shoving his brother away from him.  


“It was only a joke” said Kili.  


Fili ignored him and started pulling his clothes on.  


Kili shrugged and picked up his trousers. He winced again and rubbed his arm.  


“The bandage is too tight,” said Fili without looking at Kili. “I’ll loosen it for you in a moment.”  


Kili waited for Fili to finish dressing, then he held his arm out as the older dwarf fiddled with the bandage.  


“That should be more comfortable” said Fili.  


“Thank you, brother” replied Kili. Fili nodded in reply. “Oh, Fili, please let’s not fight!” said Kili holding his arms out “I had no idea you cared about the little Halfling so much.”  


Fili sighed. “I’m sorry” he said, then hugged Kili. “Look, about Bilbo, there’s something I have to tell you...”  


“Kili! Fili! Get over here, now!” Dwalin bawled at the brothers from the other side of the garden. They scrambled up automatically, hurrying to do as they were told.  


“We need to get going, but your uncle is still week from Kili’s handiwork. I want you to know that he’s sorry for what he’s done, and he is paying, in his own way, more than either of you could make him.”  


“He’s a dead man walking” sneered Kili.  


Dwalin grabbed the young prince by his collar.  


“He is your King, and we need him.”  


Kili rolled his eyes.  


“Yes, even you, Kili” said Dwalin tightening his grip. “And you will show him his due respect. Once we have reclaimed Erebor, if you still feel the same, you can bring your petition to the Court of Elders and let them deal with him. Until then, if you lay a finger on him, I will kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?”  


“Perfectly” said Fili quietly.  


“And you, Kili?”  


The dark haired prince nodded.  


“Good. Now go and get packed. We’re leaving.”  


***

  


Bilbo dressed slowly, trying not to move too quickly. He desperately wanted to see Fili, to talk to him and tell him it was ok. But he knew deep down that Fili would never come to him again. Bilbo had wanted to help Fili, to make him feel better, but all he had succeeded in doing was to make Fili feel even worse.  


There was an urgent knocking on the door.  


“Fili, is that you?” Hope flooded through the Hobbit.  


“No, laddie, it’s me, Balin.”  


Bilbo carefully slid off the bed and opened the door.  


“You look terrible” said Balin eyeing the Hobbit. “And you’ve some impressive bruises on your neck. Just how much _snappen_ did you drink, laddie?”  


“ _I_ didn’t have any” said Bilbo.  


“Oh, dear me,” muttured Balin. “How much did Fili have?”  


A look of pain flashed across Bilbo’s face “I’m not sure there’s much left” he said softly.  


“Oh, dear me, indeed!” exclaimed Balin. “Well, there’s nothing to be done now. You’d better get packed, we’re leaving within the hour.”  


“But what about breakfast?” asked Bilbo, the thought of a long day’s walk with no food in his belly sinking his spirits even further.  


“There’s no time for that, now get a move on.” Balin paused then looked kindly at Bilbo. “And you might want to put a scarf on, laddie” he said gently, then turned and left the Hobbit alone.  


***

  


The Company left Rivendell without Gandalf, and headed towards the mountain passes, Balin leading the way. Thorin had been offered a litter, but he had point blank refused. He stumbled along, fingers gripping Dwalin’s shoulder tightly for support. Oin fussed around the King, tutting and clucking. Eventually it became too much for Thorin and he begrudgingly called a stop for rest and water just before noon.  


Everyone dropped their packs gratefully, tucking into the field rations; many of The Company having missed breakfast entirely. Bilbo sat dejectedly by himself. He chewed miserably on piece of bread, washing it down with lukewarm water. The soreness in his legs and ass made sitting only marginally less painful than walking. He looked curiously at Thorin. The dwarf King appeared to have some sort of bandage around his leg, and looked deathly pale. He had tried to ask what had happened, but was silenced by a firm look from Dwalin. Even now, the burly warrior stayed close to Thorin, never taking his eyes off him.  


Kili and Fili sat together, apart from everyone else. In truth, Bilbo was not surprised. Even though Fili had told Bilbo that Kili had deserted him for Thorin, Bilbo knew deep down that the two brothers would find their way back together. A treacherous part of his heart only wished it had taken them slightly longer. What really stung was that Fili completely ignored him. No matter how hard he tried to catch the prince’s eye, Fili always managed to avoid him. He sighed sadly.  


“Foolish Hobbit” he chided himself.  


The stop was over too quickly for Bilbo’s liking. His entire body hurt, and the scarf he had tied around his neck to hide the marks left by Fili was starting to itch. The dwarves began to pack up in readiness to leave.  


“I need to piss” said Fili walking away from the group towards some bushes.  


“You can catch us up then!” shouted Balin, already leading the rest of The Company away.  


Bilbo hesitated only a moment, then, looking around to make sure no-one was watching, he scurried after Fili. He caught up with Fili just as the young dwarf was re-tying his belt.  


“Fili!” panted Bilbo “I have to talk to you!”  


Fili stopped and looked up at the Hobbit. “Bilbo,” he said softly. “I’m so sorry, I... I have nothing more to say to you.”  


“Please, Fili, just let me explain!”  


Fili’s face hardened and he went to push past Bilbo.  


“Wait!” cried the Hobbit “Fili, wait, or... or I’ll show these to Kili!” he pulled off the scarf he had tied around his neck.  


Fili stared at the livid red marks than ran across Bilbo’s throat. “Did I do that to you?” he said, fear in his voice. “Oh, Bilbo, I am sorry, I am so sorry I hurt you, I should never have done what I did. But please, do not say anything to Kili.”  


“It’s alright,” said Bilbo, “I will not tell Kili.”  


Fili hung his head in shame.  


“I’m alright,” said Bilbo, “that’s what I wanted to tell you, I’m alright. I am the one who should be sorry. I should never have pushed you. You told me that you didn’t love me, and I didn’t care. I was wrong, and now... and now you won’t even look at me. Oh, Fili, if I could turn back the clock I would. I would trade our night together for even a day of your friendship, if only you would smile at me as you once did.”  


They both turned at the sound of a twig snapping. “Kili!” cried Fili in horror.  


**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> *evil cackles*


	9. Chapter 9

Kili stood frozen to the spot, eyes wide, nostrils flaring. He looked from Fili to Bilbo, then back to Fili. Then he turned and ran.  


“KIli! No, wait! Please, let me explain!” Fili cried.  


“Oh, Bilbo” murmured the Hobbit to himself “what have you done now?”  


Fili raced after his brother “Kili!” he screamed, but Kili ran on. Fili managed to come level with Kili as they reached Bifur bringing up the rear of The Company. Fili grabbed Kili’s shoulder and dragged his brother to a halt.  


“Kili,” gasped Fili “please let me explain.”  


Kili spun around to face Fili. “Explain?” he said, his face white with fury “ _Explain?_ You think I want to hear your explanation? You’re a Prince of the Line of Durin! The thought of you grubbing around with that, with that... _Halfling_ ” he spat the last word “it’s disgusting!”  


All the other dwarves had stopped and were watching the two princes. Fili stared at his brother.  


“His name is Bilbo!” shouted Fili. Then, he swung his fist and punched Kili in the face. Blood spurted from the younger dwarf’s lip.  


“How _dare_ you call him disgusting. You think it’s perfectly fine for Thorin to drug you and screw you, and you call it _making love_ , but when I fuck Bilbo, because he showed me only kindness and compassion when my heart was breaking, you think that’s disgusting? You need to stop behaving like a spoilt brat!”  


Kili launched himself at Fili, knocking him to the ground.  


“How could you?”he screamed, raining down blows on Fili’s face and chest. “How could do that to me?” He reached into his boot and pulled out a knife.  


Dwalin was upon the brothers in seconds, grabbing Kili and hauling him up. The young prince struggled briefly but Dwalin’s grip was like iron.  


“You have no idea what I was going through!” shouted Fili, still lying on the ground, blood streaming down from a split on his cheek. “How much pain I was in. I thought you were _his_ now, I just wanted to feel something, anything to numb the pain of losing you. I thought you’d betrayed me.”  


Kili wiped the blood from his lips and spat on the ground. “Well then, I guess we’re even now.”  


Dwalin released his grip on Kili. The dark-haired prince re-sheathed his knife and started walking away towards the front of the line of dwarves that had stopped to watch the fight in disbelief.  


“Get Oin to see to your face” Dwalin said to Fili, then headed after Kili.  


Bifur helped Fili to his feet, but the prince shrugged away Oin’s efforts to check his wounds. The skin around his eye was turning a deep shade of purple, and the blood from his spilt cheek was starting to congeal on his face. “I’ll be fine” he snapped.  


As the day wore on, Bilbo trudged dejectedly through the mountains. He felt a guilty little rush of pleasure as he remembered Fili striking Kili for insulting him. But then a treacherous part of his brain reminded him that it was probably Fili’s wounded pride more than anything else that had made him hit his brother. Fili and all the other Dwarves ignored him; only Bofur had a good word to say.  


“Cheer up Mister Baggins, you’ve air in your lungs and food in your belly; things could be much worse.”  


“I should’ve stayed in Rivendell” replied Bilbo sadly “or better yet, never left Bag End at all.”  


“Don’t say that” said Bofur. “You’re one of The Company, and Mahal knows, we need all the help we can get where we’re going.”  


Bilbo shook his head. “No, I think I bring more trouble than I’m worth. I only wanted to help Fili, and now...” he shook his head again. Then the rain started to fall, and the skies began to darken. “Well, at least now the weather matches my mood” he sighed lifting his hood over his head.  


Fili walked ahead of Bilbo, eyes fixed forward, watching Kili. Kili was walking next to Dwalin so the big warrior could keep an eye on him. Kili seemed to accept this, and marched on in silence. Thorin was leaning on Oin just behind Balin who led The Company deeper into the mountains.  


“Don’t be too hard on your brother” said Dwalin softly. Kili scowled. “Whatever you might think of him, he loves you more than life itself.”  


“But why Bilbo?” hissed Kili “He’s such as prim and pompous little creature, what in Durin’s name does Fili see in him?”  


Dwalin let out a long sigh. “Bilbo is not so bad, and given the amount of Balin’s apple _snappen_ Fili consumed, I wouldn’t be surprised if he thought he was fucking you.”  


Kili made a face. “That’s revolting.”  


“People make mistakes,” said Thorin suddenly, stopping and turning to look at Kili. “ _I_ made one last night.”  


Kili stopped and looked at his uncle.  


“I have... loved you,” began Thorin, haltingly. “And your brother, for so long, but I didn’t know how to show it. With Fili, all those years ago, I did a terrible thing. I swore to myself I would never do it again.” Thorin hesitated. “But these past few weeks... the two of you, you were so full of life, so full of passion, and I wanted some for myself. I thought the only way I could show you how I felt was to use my position, to order you in to my bed, and for that I am sorry. I am sorry for the pain I caused you, and for coming between you and your brother. It breaks my heart to see you fight.”  


Kili clenched his jaw. “I would’ve killed you for him. My Uncle, my King, it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was Fili. But now he’s the one who is dead to me. I have no brother.”  


Thorin shook his head sadly. “I am so sorry.”

***

The hours passed and day turned to night. Icy rain fell and the path became narrower so that The Company now walked in single file, faces grim and voices silent.  


It was Dwalin who first saw the rock hurtling towards them “Look out!” he screamed.  


The huge boulder crashed above their heads sending chunks of the mountain down into the valley bellow. In horror The Company watched as the rocks they were standing on came to life: _stone giants_.  


Fili flattened himself against the mountain face as it began to move, hands desperately grasping for a hold. Another slab of granite smashed above them. Fili saw Kili throw up his arms to protect himself from the shards raining down on them, sharp as daggers. Kili slipped and started to fall. Fili cried out, running forward desperately trying to shove past the other dwarves. The stone giant they were standing on shifted and shuddered as another giant slammed into it with its fist. Kili managed to right himself, his feet bracing against a crack in the rocks. Fili reached him, eyes wide with terror, his blond hair flying in the rain and wind. Kili looked up at him and saw the fear in his brother’s face.  


Suddenly there was a crack like thunder, and the mountain split in two.  


“What’s happening?” cried Kili  


“Take my hand!” screamed Fili as he reached for his brother.  


Kili staggered forward, throwing out his arm. The moments seemed to stretch into eternity. Fili felt the stone under his feet give way. For a second, Kili felt his fingers brush against Fili’s, then Fili was falling away.  


Kili stared into the darkness, desperately searching for some sign that Fili was safe. He watched in disbelief as the giant that Fili was standing on teetered for a moment, then fell forward and shattered onto the mountain.  


“Fili!” Thorin screamed as he rushed forwards. Kili ran too, but no sound came from his throat.  


Just as they reached the ruins of the shattered rocks Bofur pushed himself up brushing bits of shale from his clothes “We’re alright!” he cried “It’s okay, we’re fine.”  


Fili sat up as Thorin and Kili reached him.  


“Oh thank Mahal, you’re alive!” cried Thorin dropping to his knees.  


Kili dropped down next to Thorin and Fili. “Fili,” he whispered, “I thought you were gone.” He hugged his brother fiercely.  


“I’m sorry I hit you” whispered Fili, his fingers reaching out to touch Kili’s swollen lip.  


“I’m sorry I acted like such a jerk” said Kili. “I was so afraid, for a moment I thought I would never see you again.” Kili pressed his lips to Fili’s.  


Thorin felt a lump in his throat as he looked at his two nephews. “I could not live if anything happened to you” he said, his voice faltering “to either of you.”  


“Wait!” shouted Bofur suddenly. “Where’s Bilbo?”  


“Over here!” yelled Ori. “Quick, he’s going to fall!”  


Kili watched with wide eyes as Thorin scrambled over to where the Hobbit was dangling. Without a second thought, the King swung himself down, grabbing Bilbo’s shoulders and shoving him up to the waiting hands of Bofur and Ori.  


The mountain shuddered again and Thorin lost his grip, he slipped, falling several feet before grabbing onto a piece of rock jutting out from the mountain face.  


Dwalin reached down. “Thorin!” he shouted, “take my hand!”  


Thorin looked up at his friend and shook his head. “It’s better like this” he said. “Take care of my boys, old friend.” Then he let go.  


“Nooooo!” screamed Dwalin “Not like this!” He grabbed Thorin’s wrist. “Pull me up!” he yelled at the watching Dwarves. “Pull me up!”  


Dori and Bifur dragged Dwalin and Thorin slowly back up on to the ledge.  


“I told you before, you fucking idiot” gasped Dwalin, “I am not letting you die on my watch.”  


“Did you see that, Fili?” breathed Kili. “Uncle actually risked his life to save our wretched Burglar.” He looked down when Fili didn’t answer.  


Kili’s blood went cold. Fili’s eyes were closed and blood was pouring down his face from an ugly gash.  


“Help me” screamed Kili. “Fili’s hurt!”  


“There’s a cave over here” yelled Gloin.  


Dwalin scrambled up and grabbed Fili’s legs. “Come on, Lad” he said to Kili “Let’s get him inside.”  


Thorin watched them go, his heart in his mouth.  


Inside the cave Oin was tending to Fili, while Kili held a light. That Kili was allowing Oin anywhere near his brother was a mark of how serious things were.  


“It doesn’t look good” whispered Balin, holding a hand out to stop Thorin. “You’d best give them some space.”  


Kili looked up, meeting his uncle’s gaze. Then turned back to his brother.  


“Is there anything I can do?” asked Bilbo hesitantly coming up alongside Kili.  


The dark haired dwarf tuned around. “You stay away from him!” he hissed.  


Bilbo paled, swallowing hard. “I-I-I meant no disrespect, I j-just w-wanted to help, I have some little skill with healing, and I...”  


“You don’t touch him, you don’t even _look_ at him” shouted Kili, spitting fury.  


Bilbo let out a little squeak and backed away, stumbling back into an alcove in the cave. He slid down onto the floor, drawing his knees up. A single, fat tear welled up and fell down his face.  


“Hold the light steady!” snapped Oin.  


Kili turned back to his brother and saw Fili’s eyes flutter open for a moment.  


“Fili...” he keened, taking his brother’s hand “stay with me.”  


Oin pushed Fili’s braids to one side to get a better look at the wound.  


“How bad is it?” asked Kili fearfully.  


“I can stitch it, stop the blood flow” said Oin, but there may be bleeding on the inside.”  


“What does that mean?”  


Oin paused and looked at Kili. “It means you’d better pray.”  


Kili felt sick as he watched Oin work. His hands trembled around Fili’s, and he couldn’t help but notice the deathly pale colour of his brother’s skin. He bit down on his lip, re-opening the wound from Fili’s earlier punch.  


“Don’t die on me now, big brother” he whispered, “it’s not your time.”  


When Oin was finished, he left the two brothers alone. He walked over to where Thorin, Dwalin and Balin were watching.  


“Will he live?” asked Thorin, a note of desperation in his voice.  


Oin sucked in a breath. “I’ve stopped the bleeding that I can see, but there’s sure to be more I can’t.” He dropped his voice. “It’ll be a miracle if the lad makes it through the night.”  


Thorin felt his heart lurch. “No...” he gasped.  


Balin and Dwalin exchanged a worried glance.  


Dwalin put a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “If you want to make peace with them, then I’d say now is the time.”  


Thorin nodded. “Thanks, old friend.” He clenched his fists, took a deep breath, and stepped towards his nephews.  


“What do you want?” said Kili, not even looking up.  


“I... I want to say I’m sorry. For everything, Kili. I never meant to hurt you... either of you.”  


“He’s not going to die” said Kili softly.  


“I pray to Mahal you’re right.”  


“I don’t need to pray. I _know_.”  


Thorin swallowed hard, tears pricking at his eyes. “I would gladly trade places with him. Oh, Kili, I am so sorry, this isn’t how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to lead you and your brother to glory, to re-take Erebor, to make you both the Princes I know you are.”  


Kili looked up into his uncle’s eyes. “It’s not over yet” he said, a faint smile on his lips.  


Suddenly the ground shifted. There was a loud crack, and then everyone was falling.  


**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the long wait between updates. This was particularly tricky to write, and I struggled with balancing the movie cannon with my own head-cannon. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also - thanks to www.elendilion.pl for the Black Speech.
> 
> Thanks, Q.x

As the floor fell away, Kili desperately threw his arms around Fili. He held on as tightly as he could, not letting go, even when they glanced off a piece of rock that jutted out into the chasm. The fall seemed to last forever, until as suddenly as it had started, they slammed into the mass of limbs and bodies of the other dwarves already on the ground.  


The goblins were on them in seconds, and it was all Kili could do to cling to his brother, using his body to shield Fili from their evil, grasping hands. He saw Thorin try to reach them, but their uncle was pulled away by the sheer numbers of the foul beasts. Then they were all being pushed and jostled along a rickety walkway with sheer drops into darkness either side. No-one noticed when Bilbo ducked down and slipped away.  


Fili’s eyes flickered open for a second.  


“What’s happening?” he mumbled.  


“It’s ok, don’t worry” soothed Kili. “I’m here to look after you. Just stay with me, brother.”  


Fili nodded, a sickly smile on his pale lips. Then his eyes shut and his head lolled to the side. Kili tried to force down the panic rising up in him.  


Suddenly Oin was beside him.  


“Here, Lad, let me help take his weight.”  


“Thank you” gasped Kili gratefully. They hefted Fili up between them, bracing his limp form against their shoulders so that his feet barely scraped along the rank and stinking ground.  


Kili was so focused on his brother he almost didn’t notice when their captors forced them to stop.  


“Hold it right there, dwarf-scum!” Spat a particularly hideous goblin, shoving Kili hard so that he almost dropped his brother. “Show some respect for his Mighty Malevolence, or I’ll have that one you carry on my roasting spit, crackling and burning while I pin your eyeballs open and make you watch!”  


“If you touch him I will rip out your black heart with my bare hands” snarled Kili.  


“Ahh... so he is precious to you? Perhaps I shall keep him alive then. I’m sure we can find some excellent sport with such a pretty thing.”  


“Silence!” roared a voice that seemed to shake the very mountain.  


The taunting goblin was all but forgotten by Kili as he looked up at the largest and most grotesque creature he had ever seen. The Great Goblin towered above them, the putrid stench of his rotting body filling the air around them.  


“And what do we have here?” bellowed the Great Goblin.  


“Dwarves, your Malevolence” said the goblin that had threatened Fili. “We found them on the front porch.”  


“Search them!” commanded the Great Goblin, the goitre that bulged from his throat bobbing obscenely in the murky light.  


Filthy hands groped at the dwarves, snatching their gear, and throwing their weapons into a heap.  


“Who would dare to come armed into my Kingdom?” shrieked the Great Goblin.  


The dwarves stared defiantly in silence.  


“If they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with that one!” he pointed a foul finger at Fili.  


Kili clutched his brother as close to him as he could. Unseen by the goblins, he withdrew a tiny dagger from his sleeve. He held the blade over Fili’s heart. He would give his brother a quick and clean death rather than allow this filth to defile him. He closed his eyes and whispered in Fili’s ear “I love you.”  


“Wait!” Thorin commanded, forcing his way forward to stand in front of his nephews.  


Kili’s eyes shot open, and his arm froze; the blade of his dagger blade had sliced through Fili’s tunic and was pressed against Fili’s skin.  


“Well, well, well!” declared the Great Goblin. “Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! King Under the Mountain.” He bowed mockingly. “Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king, which makes you... nobody really.”  


The dwarves huddled in tighter around Thorin, pride and hatred emanating from them in equal measure.  


“I know someone who will pay a pretty price for your head, Thorin Oakenshield” crooned the Great Goblin. “Just a head, nothing attached.” He turned to a tiny, stunted goblin cowering beside him. “Send word to Azog, tell him we have found his prize.”  


_Azog..._  


A ripple of fear spread throughout the dwarves.  


“Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!” hissed Thorin.  


The Great Goblin laughed. “I can assure you, Azog is alive and well, and he will be very happy to finally have your miserable head on a stick. And as for the rest of your snivelling friends, we’ll have them begging for death by the time we’ve finished with...”  


A loud shriek interrupted the Great Goblin’s gloating. One of his minions was rummaging through the pile of dwarvish weapons that had been confiscated.  


“It is _Biter!_ ” squealed the wretched creature, holding its hand as if it had been burned.  


A roar erupted among the enraged goblins.  


“Biter! Biter!” they screeched. “Cut them! Burn them! Slice them open!”  


“Kill them!” ordered the Great Goblin. “Kill them all!”  


But before any of the beasts could react, there was a blinding flash of blue light, followed by a thunderous boom that threw everyone to the floor.  


Everything was silent, and for a moment, Kili thought he was dead. He looked down at Fili lying in his arms and he was happy; they had died together, just as they always said they would. Then, through the fog of his mind he heard someone shouting.  


“Get up! Take up your arms and fight!”  


It was Gandalf.  


“Fight!” commanded the wizard. “Fight for your lives!”  


Kili felt the world lurch around him; the sights and sounds and smells of Goblin Town hitting his senses anew. The dwarves around him sprang up, Nori and Bombur were at the front, grabbing the weapons and throwing them back to their owners. Kili rolled to his feet and caught his broadsword. With his free arm he tried to pull Fili up, but he was too heavy. Panicking, he looked around him.  


“Help me!” he screamed. “Somebody help me, I can’t lift Fili!”  


It was Ori that came to his rescue. With surprising strength, the little scribe grabbed Fili and pulled him up.  


“You lead the way, keep us safe, and I’ll follow with Fili” gasped Ori, staggering slightly under the weight of Fili’s lifeless body.  


Kili stared at Ori for agonising seconds; could he really trust Ori to look after the most precious thing in his life? He took hold of Fili’s right arm, draping it around his left shoulder.  


“We’ll both carry him” he said. “I can still fight. Let’s go.”  


They half-ran, half-stumbled after the other dwarves who were chasing after the wizard. Dozens of goblins were in pursuit; Kili hacked and slashed at them as he ran. One grabbed hold of Ori’s leg, almost felling the poor weapon-less dwarf. Kili tried to stab at the brute as it clawed and bit Ori, but he could not reach it. Suddenly an axe flew through the air, cleaving the goblin’s skull in two. Kili looked up, trying to see where the axe had come from, but in the dark, with the goblins swarming around them like a plague, it was impossible to tell.  


“Come, on, we have to keep going!” he yelled. Ori nodded, kicking the dead goblin away. They raced on, Kili still jabbing and thrusting his sword at any goblin that came near. Up ahead, they could the other dwarves on a large platform. They were calling to Kili and Ori, urging them on as fast as they could. Summoning all his energy, Kili sprinted forward, pulling Fili and Ori with him. Just as their feet hit the platform, Dwalin swung his axe, cutting the bindings of the platform, sending them lurching into the dark.  


On the first swing, Gandalf, Nori, Bifur, Bofur and Gloin leapt from the platform onto a ledge. Kili then understood what was happening. But as the platform swung back, several goblins threw themselves at the dwarves. Kili whirled around, trying to protect his brother as best he could. In slow motion, he saw a rusted curved blade slicing through the air towards Fili; it was the evil creature that had threatened them before. He stepped back, twisting, placing himself in the path of the blade. With an upward swing of his sword, he hacked at the attacking goblin, severing its arm.  


Thick, black blood spurted out, drenching Kili and Fili. Ori slipped in the gore, falling forward. Dwalin grabbed at the young dwarf, catching him before he fell into the abyss beneath them.  


Kili swung his sword again, this time decapitating the goblin. It’s headless body spasmed once then was still.  


The platform swung forward again.  


“Everyone, jump!” bellowed Dwalin. Kili wrapped his arms around Fili and flung himself at the ledge where the rest of The Company were waiting.  


“This way!” yelled Gandalf, charging off into the dark.  


Once again, Kili tried to pull Fili up, but this time it was Thorin that helped him. Kili set his jaw, not meeting his uncle’s eyes as they hurried after the others.  


They had not gotten far when out of the darkness rose the Great Goblin.  


“Ha!” he bellowed. “Thought you could escape me, did you?”  


“Stay back, foul beast!” cried Gandalf, whirling his sword. “Back, I say!”  


“ _Beater! He wields Beater!_ ” screamed the Great Goblin, his eyes wide with fear at the sight of the wizard’s sword.  


Gandalf suddenly lunged forward, slashing at the Great Goblin, opening a gaping hole in the monster’s bloated belly through which blood and entrails gushed out. The Great Goblin wailed, his limbs flailing uselessly, then he crashed forward, shattering the rickety walkway the dwarves were standing on.  


Once more they were falling, Kili desperately clinging to his brother. They smashed into the ground, wood splintering under them. Seconds later, the vile corpse of the Great Goblin landed on them, crushing them.  


Kili wriggled, trying to free himself from the debris. He turned, suddenly hearing a loud moan, and looked directly into his brother’s eyes.  


“Kili, help me... hurts... everything hurts... please, Kili”  


“Fili, brother! You’re alive!”  


“He won’t be for long if we don’t get him out of there” called out Oin.  


Kili strained to look around and saw that Oin, Dori, Bombur and Gandalf were not trapped, and were pulling bits of the wreckage off of their comrades. They worked quickly, the rescued dwarves helping those who were still stuck. When Dwalin reached for Kili, the dark haired prince shook his head and shouted.  


“No, save Fili first!”  


“I can’t reach your brother, Lad. I have to get you out first.”  


Kili tried to argue, but Dwalin simply ignored him, methodically lifting off the huge chunks of wood and rock until he could free Kili.  


As soon as Kili was able to move, he was clawing at the rubble pinning Fili down. After what seemed an age, he and Dwalin managed to get Fili out. He was conscious, but his face was pale, and blood was running from the wound on his head that had been re-opened in the fall.  


“Oin, Fili’s head needs stitching” pleaded Kili to the medic.  


“There’s no time!” cried Gandalf, pointing up. “We have to get moving, only daylight will save us!”  


The dwarves followed Gandalf’s gaze to see a seething mass of goblins pouring out of their caves and down towards the dwarves.  


“ _Run!_ ” shouted the wizard.  


Fili scrambled unsteadily to his feet. “It’s ok, Kili, I think I can stand, I just don’t think I can move that fast.”  


Kili nodded. “I will not leave you behind” he murmured, taking his brother’s arm. Together they staggered their way across the rocky ground, towards a tiny crack of daylight in the distance. When they finally felt the rays of the sun on their faces, Kili turned to Fili, tears pricking at his eyes. “I almost lost you” he said, his voice choked with emotion.  


Fili smiled. “Not yet” he said.  


“Where’s Bilbo?” asked Gandalf suddenly. “Where is our Hobbit?”  


The dwarves looked around them.  


“I thought he was with Dori” said Gloin.  


“Don’t blame me!” yelled Dori, indignantly. “I’m not his keeper.”  


“I know where he is” sneered Thorin. “He saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his warm hearth and his soft bed since he stepped out of his door. He is long gone.”  


“No, no he isn’t” said a voice. Then, from behind a tree, out stepped Bilbo.  


“My dear Bilbo, I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life!” exclaimed Gandalf.  


“How did you get past the goblins?” asked Nori.  


“How indeed?” said Dwalin.  


“Well, that doesn’t matter” said Gandalf, “the main thing is that he’s back.”  


“I want to know” said Thorin, “why did he come back?”  


Bilbo blushed a bright shade of pick and coughed nervously, glancing over to Kili and Fili.  


“I... uh... that is, um... I uh... made a promise, and I think I should keep it.”  


The evening air was suddenly split with a terrible howl.  


The dwarves looked up in terror to see a pack of wargs on a high ridge above them, some with orc riders.  


“Run!” shouted Gandalf.  


“We cannot!” exclaimed Oin, stepping in front of the wizard. Fili is barely alive, and Thorin’s leg is bleeding again. We have come as far as we can.”  


“We must make our stand here” said Thorin looking around him grimly, leaning heavily on his sword. “We will take a few of them with us before it is all finished.”  


Gandalf narrowed his eyes. He glanced over the shoulders of the dwarves and held up his staff, pointing to a stand of firs in the distance.  


“Thorin, Fili, do you think you can make it to those trees?” he asked.  


Thorin turned to see where the wizard was pointing.  


“I think I could, but I’m not sure Fili can.”  


“I will carry him” said Kili.  


Thorin nodded. “Very well. Let’s go.”  


The dwarves ran towards the trees, the deafening howls of the wargs ringing in their ears. Kili had lifted Fili so that he was slung over his shoulder. The blond prince protested at first, but he knew he could not run.  


“Leave me” he tried to order Kili. “I will slow you down. You can make it to the trees without me.”  


“And what would you do if our roles were reversed?” snapped Kili.  


“I would carry you to the ends of Middle Earth” sighed Fili.  


“Exactly. And I will do the same.”  


As they reached the trees, Dwalin leaned down with his hand out.  


“Kili!” he shouted, “pass Fili up to me!”  


Kili slipped Fili off his shoulder, then held his brother around the waist. The muscles in his arms burned as he lifted Fili as high as he could. He felt Dwalin take Fili’s weight, then waited a few seconds to be sure Dwalin had Fili securely, then he swung himself up in to the branches, just as the first warg appeared, snapping and snarling at the trees.  


The wargs quickly surrounded the tree-trunks, jumping up and ripping off the lower branches. The dwarves scrambled up as high as they could go. Kili and Dwalin each held on to Fili, keeping him steady as the trees shook and shuddered under the assault. But as more and more wargs joined the attack, the trees began to creak and shift. Kili and Fili’s tree swayed suddenly then with an almighty crack, it was uprooted and crashed into another tree.  


The dwarves jumped, hands grasping for the tree that was still standing, only for that tree to snap and crash. Then all the trees were falling like dominoes until the entire Company were taking refuge in a single tree, clinging precariously to the edge of a cliff.  


In the chaos and confusion, no-one noticed the arrival of a giant pale orc riding a white warg.  


“ _Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast!_ ”  


The dwarves fell silent.  


Azog threw back his head and laughed.  


“ _Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob._ ”  


“No... it cannot be!” Thorin’s cry sounded like a prayer.  


The wargs renewed their assault on the tree, shaking it so hard it was all the dwarves could do to hold on. Dwalin slipped suddenly, letting go of Fili, causing the prince to slam into his brother. Kili cried out, frantically clutching at Fili, but he wasn’t strong enough. In slow motion, Kili watched as Fili tumbled to the ground.  


A huge black warg leapt towards Fili, its great slavering maw open wide.  


Kili felt his heart lurch with fear. For a second he hesitated, then he took a breath and let go.  


Kili rolled as he hit the ground, drawing his sword. The black warg had reached Fili, and snapped him up in his jaws. Kili screamed a blood-curdling battle cry, and flung himself at the warg. He slashed at the beast’s flank, causing it to howl in pain. Fili was tossed aside like a rag doll. Kili spun around, then drove his sword into the warg’s skull, killing it instantly.  


Wrenching his weapon free, Kili scanned around for Fili. He saw his brother lying unmoving, several feet away. Kili scrambled over to Fili, brandishing his sword as the rest of the warg-pack closed in on them.  


Up in the pine trees, Bilbo and the dwarves looked on helplessly.  


“Here!” shouted Gandalf, tossing a smoking pine cone down to Bofur. “Take this!” The wizard hurled a burning cone down at the wargs closing in on Kili and Fili. The creatures cringed in fear as the dwarves rained down the fiery cones. But the orcs were not so easily frightened.  


“ _Kod, toragid biriz!_ ” snarled Azog, pointing his twisted stump at Kili.  


The orcs advanced on Kili and Fili, oblivious to the flames. A huge brute swung a rusty axe at Kili’s head. The prince ducked and kicked out, bringing the orc to his knees, then he hacked at the orc’s neck, severing it with two blows. Kili leapt back to avoid the gush of black blood. He glanced down at Fili, but could see no sign of life. He hefted his sword grimly, and stared down the other orcs as they circled around him.  


Bilbo felt sick as he saw the huge warg snatch up Fili and then fling him away. Kili stood defending his brother’s body, but Bilbo could see it was hopeless; both princes would be dead within minutes. He looked around him at the dwarves clinging to the branches of the last tree. Ori had slipped and was holding on to Dori, who was desperately clutching at Gandalf’s staff. The other dwarves were barely holding on. Bilbo felt the tree lurch again. His feet scrabbled against the branch he was holding on to, and somehow, he managed to pull himself up so that he was straddling the branch. He risked another glance at Kili, and saw that the dark-haired prince was managing to hold the orcs at bay. His sword felt heavy at his side, and he could see the blue glint of the blade within its scabbard. Then Bilbo made up his mind. If he was going to die, he was going to go down fighting for the one he loved.  


Bilbo pulled his knees up on to the branch and began to edge forward. The other dwarves were too far away for him to help; all except one. As Bilbo reached the trunk of the ruined tree, he could see Thorin dangling inches away. He looked into the Kings’s eyes and recognised the same fear in his own heart.  


“Thorin, take my hand!”  


Thorin reached out and grabbed Bilbo’s hand. The Hobbit clenched his teeth and pulled as hard as he could.  


“Thank you, Bilbo!” gasped Thorin as he rolled up onto the tree trunk. Then the Hobbit and the King drew their swords and threw themselves at the orcs attacking Kili.  


Kili heard a shout behind him and whirled around. His eyes opened wide as he saw his uncle and Bilbo rushing towards him, swords raised. Thorin crashed into the nearest orc, Orcrist ripping out the creature’s throat before it had time to react. Bilbo ran headlong into another orc, knocking it to the ground, before stabbing it in the chest. Kili felt hope flood through him, with renewed energy he charged at the orcs surrounding him.  


Azog himself roared as he saw Thorin enter the fray. He urged his white warg forward, swinging his battle mace. Thorin heard Azog’s cry and turned to face his old enemy.  


The white warg leapt forward, then howled in anger as a huge shape slammed into it. Suddenly all around were the beating of wings and shrieks of giant eagles.  


Kili screamed in terror as an eagle flew down and snatched Fili’s lifeless body from the ground. He ran towards the bird, trying to catch it before it carried his brother away. Just as he reached out, another giant eagle grabbed him in its talons. The eagle soared up above the canyon, and Kili could see the other birds attacking the wargs, seizing the beasts and dropping them into the darkness. When he saw Dori and Ori being carried safely away from the tree, he realised the eagles were actually helping them. Even so, it was a shock when the eagle carrying him suddenly dropped him. For a few seconds, Kili was free-falling, then he landed on the back of another eagle. The giant bird screeched to its comrades, then flew back towards the burning trees. Kili could see Azog coming in for another attack on Thorin. The bird swooped down and beat its wings, fanning the flames towards the pale orc. More eagles flew down to fan the flames, forcing Azog back. Kili saw Thorin lifted up, then the eagles shrieked again and flew up and away leaving Azo g screaming with fury.  


Kili scanned the sky looking for the eagle that had his brother. He could just make out the golden hair of Fili glinting in the light of the rising sun. He heard a voice shouting his brother’s name and turned to see Bilbo and Thorin riding on the back of the same eagle – he couldn’t tell which one had called out. A spark of jealousy shot through him; he tried to push it away, but it lingered at the back of his mind. He desperately wanted to be with his brother, he needed to know Fili was safe and well, but from the looks of Fili’s unmoving body, neither was for sure.  


After what seemed an eternity, the eagles swooped down and began circling a rocky carrock. The bird carrying Fili landed first, quickly followed by the one carrying Gandalf. The wizard hurried over to the prone dwarf prince. Kili strained to see as Gandalf placed his hand on Fili’s brow while murmuring something. As soon as Kili’s eagle landed, he leapt off it’s back and rushed over to his brother.  


“Fili, can you hear me? Are you alright brother?” Kili’s voice trembled as he looked for a sign that Fili was alive. He held his breath.  


“Kili... is that you?” Fili’s eyes flickered open and he smiled as he looked up at Kili.  


“I was able to heal Fili” explained Gandalf gently. “Although another hour and we might not have been so lucky. But he will be fine, a little stiff and sore, no doubt, but perfectly fine.”  


“Thank you” said Kili, tears forming in his eyes, “from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for saving my brother.”  


“Kili! Gandalf! Is Fili alright?” Thorin ran up alongside his nephews.  


“He’s ok, Gandalf saved him” said Kili. He looked up and wrinkled his nose as he saw Bilbo standing behind his uncle.  


“Thank Eru” whispered Bilbo softly.  


“It was Bilbo who helped me off the tree” said Thorin. “Without him we wouldn’t have been able to fight the orcs with you. Kili, Bilbo saved you and Fili.”  


“ _Bilbo?_ Is that true, you saved me?” said Fili.  


“Well... I-I just did what anyone would have.”  


“No, you were a hero!” cried Thorin. “I see now that I under-estimated the bravery of Hobbits. You have earned my respect, Master Baggins, and my gratitude.” The dwarf King bowed his head. “Thank you, Bilbo.”  


“Yes, thank you Bilbo” echoed Fili, “thank you for saving me!”  


Kili gritted his teeth. “Thank you, Bilbo” he forced himself to say, but his eyes glared at the Hobbit as he spoke.  


The other dwarves were dropped off on the carrock and came over, crying with happiness to see that Fili was alright.  


“Look!” exclaimed Oin, pointing to a bird flying past the carrock. “The birds are returning to the mountain!”  


“What mountain?” asked Bilbo, confused.  


“The Lonely Mountain” breathed Thorin standing and looking at the horizon.  


Bilbo followed Thorin’s gaze and saw a high peak rising out of the mists.  


“ _Erebor..._ ” whispered Bilbo.  


“Our home” said Thorin.  


A cheer went up amongst the dwarves.  


“Kili, help me up” asked Fili weakly. “Let me see.”  


Kili put his arms around Fili and gently lifted him to his feet.  


“Erebor?”  


“Yes,” said Kili. He pressed a kiss to Fili’s brow. “And I do believe the worst is behind us.”  


**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for ThornyHedge, long may she bring smut to this fandom!

  
Kili moaned softly as strong hands massaged his heated flesh. A warm, moist tongue delicately flicked at his hardening nipples causing his hips to rise. He heard his lover give a low chuckle.  


“Always so needy...”  


Kili smiled. His hands shifted, taking his lover’s head and guiding it down towards his already leaking prick. He let out a gasp as his cock was swallowed whole. He let the sensations wash over his body, giving in to the ecstasy. The strong hands returned to grip the base of his cock, as a practised tongue slid up and down, pausing briefly to swirl around the tip before sucking him down again. Kili’s moans got louder, filling the air. His skin glistened with sweat as the heat started to rise up in him.  


“So close...” he whispered.  


“Not just yet” replied his lover, his mouth pulling away with a wet pop. “I want to make this last.” He began to kiss his way up Kili’s body, nipping and sucking as he went. “...want to make you scream for me.” His beard scraped across Kili’s chest, making the young prince shudder. Then he slid his tongue over Kili’s pulse point. “Scream for me, Kili.”  


Kili let out a whine “yessss...”  


“Scream for me nephew!”  


_“Uncle!”_   


Kili sat bolt upright. He looked around in the dark frantically, then the memories of the last few days flooded into his mind.  


“Kili! Are you alright? Kili?” Fili’s voice cut through the confusion. “Kili, you’re shaking!”  


“I... I was having a bad dream.” He reached out for his brother, fingers grasping at Fili’s shirt.  


“It can’t have been _that_ bad” murmured Fili seductively, his eyes taking in the sight of Kili’s tented trousers.  


Kili was glad the darkness hid his blushing face. Fili leaned in close, pushing a lock of Kili’s wild hair away from his face.  


“Hey,” he whispered, “everyone’s asleep. We could, you know...”  


Kili swallowed hard, the image of Thorin from his dream still fresh in his mind.  


“I’m not sure... I’m not...”  


“What’s the matter? Kili, what’s wrong? Don’t you want me?”  


“No! It’s not that, I just feel... since Rivendell...”  


“Oh Kili, can’t we put all that behind us? I’m so sorry I never told you about what happened.” Fili reached out and cupped Kili’s cheek. “Please, Kili, you’re my whole world, I can’t lose you.”  


“No, Fili, you will never lose me!” he placed his hands over Fili’s. “I’m sorry too.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I love you, brother.”  


Fili kissed Kili softly.  


“And I love you too.”  


Fili’s hands drifted lower, ghosting over Kili’s half-hard cock.  


Kili let out a barely stifled moan.  


“Let me take care of that” whispered Fili, gently tugging at his brother’s belt. In moments his fingers closed around Kili’s prick.  


“Ahhhh!” gasped Kili falling back on to the blankets, Fili’s ministrations banishing all thoughts of Thorin.  


Fili rolled over Kili, peppering his face with kisses, his hand stroking Kili to full hardness.  


“That’s right, just relax.”  


The dark haired prince responded by tugging Fili’s trousers down and slipping his hand inside. Fili gave a throaty chuckle.  


“That works for me.”  


The two princes stroked each other in time, exchanging heated kisses, swallowing each other’s moans of pleasure. Their pace began to quicken, moans giving way to whimpers until they both gave out a shuddering cry, spilling themselves in unison.  


On the other side of the room, Bilbo pumped his hands up and down, once, twice more, before he too spilled himself. He bit down on his blanket to stifle his groan. Guilt flooded through him, but he could not help but imagine himself in Kili’s place, feeling Fili’s warm breath on his skin, Fili’s calloused hands around his prick. He sighed and rolled over, and found himself staring straight into Thorin’s eyes.  


The Hobbit’s face went scarlet.  


“There’s no need to be ashamed, Master Bilbo” said Thorin softly, “you weren’t the only one watching my nephews.”  


Bilbo looked down to see Thorin’s hand beneath his blankets. He let out a little squeak.  


Thorin smiled sadly.  


“But my dear Bilbo, we both need to understand that there is no place for either of us in Kili’s or Fili’s hearts or beds.”  


Shame washed over Bilbo and he quickly turned away, his lip trembling.  


Thorin rolled on to his back. He hadn’t meant to make the little Hobbit feel bad. He looked up at the rafters of Beorn’s house; he could see birds roosting for the night. Not for the first time he wondered just how safe they were in this house. Gandalf had seemed confident enough to go to sleep, but doubt tugged at the back of Thorin’s mind. He let out a sigh, releasing his cock. His thigh still ached, even though Gandalf had healed it. Thorin was grudgingly grateful that the wizard had healed him as well as seeing to Kili’s arm, and even Bifur, who had picked up a nasty wound in the fight with the goblins. He sighed again and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would take him, but it seemed far away. His thoughts returned to Bilbo, and he was surprised at the jolt of arousal that shot throught him at the thought of the Hobbit pleasuring himself while watching Kili and Fili. Bilbo was soft and beardless; unlike any dwarf Thorin had laid with. His hand once more slipped beneath his small clothes, fingers wrapping around the thick shaft. He found himself wondering how that soft skin would feel. He bit down on his lip as he imagined small Hobbit hands and a hot, wet Hobbit mouth around his cock. He pushed into the tight ring of his fist, and with a soft grunt, gave out his release.

***

Kili awoke with a start, he was alone. He heard a noise and rolled out of bed to see the rest of The Company sitting at a huge table at the far end of the room. A giant of a man, covered in thick brown hair stood pouring milk into large cups. With a note of irritation, Kili saw that Bilbo was sitting next to Fili. He pushed his blankets aside and made his way over to the table.  


“Ah, Kili, you’re awake!” said Thorin smiling.  


Kili nodded to his uncle and sat down on the other side of Fili.  


“Why didn’t you wake me?” he hissed to his brother.  


Fili looked confused. “I thought you needed the rest.”  


“Well I’m fine” snapped Kili. He helped himself to some bread and honey and glared at Bilbo as Thorin and Gandalf told Beorn of their need to get to Mirkwood. Fili looked hurt but said nothing.  


Over the course of their breakfast, Beorn agreed to help the dwarves, offering them provisions and weapons in the form of two beautiful bows and clutch of arrows, and even the use of his large ponies. Within the hour they were packed and ready to go. They bade their goodbyes to their host and set off for Mirkwood.  


The knowledge that Beorn was guarding The Company as it made its way towards the great forest gave the dwarves some comfort. But even so, they urged the ponies on as quickly as they could, and there was little conversation. Despite this, Kili noticed that Bilbo always tried to ride close to Fili, leaning over and whispering to the blond prince. Fili did nothing to discourage the Hobbit, and Kili’s irritation started to twist into something darker.

“I am very proud of you, Kili.” Thorin’s words startled his nephew. The dwarf-king had pulled his pony up alongside Kili. “The way you protected your brother from the goblins and then from the orcs and wargs shows that the blood of Durin runs true in your veins. Your mother, and your father, would be proud of you too.”  


Kili smiled awkwardly.  


“Thank you, Uncle” he said stiffly.  


“Kili... I meant what I said before. I am truly sorry for what I did... for what I have done. I see that you and Fili are meant to be together; no-one can, no-one _should_ , ever come between you two.”  


Kili glanced at Fili and Bilbo ahead of him and frowned.  


Thorin reached out a hand and laid it on Kili’s shoulder.  


“I am sorry that I hurt you.”  


Kili sighed. He turned to look at his uncle.  


“The truth is... you didn’t hurt me. And that’s the problem. The only reason Fili ended up grubbing around with that filthy Hobbit was because he thought you and I were... together. It’s my fault, you see. And now the little beast won’t leave him alone.”  


“I see” said Thorin slowly. “You know, Bilbo is not so bad. And whatever you may think of him, he did save your life.”  


Kili snorted and urged his pony forward, leaving his uncle behind.  


There was no stop for lunch, and The Company were growing tired and hungry. As the afternoon sun started to dip towards the horizon, they came to a wide river with a little stone bridge on it. The bridge was narrow, and only one pony at a time could cross. The Company waited as each of them passed over the bridge. Kili’s pony stood apart from the others, the dark-haired prince staring in to the distance.  


“Why are you avoiding me, Kili?” asked Fili coming alongside his brother. “Have I done something wrong? You’ve hardly spoken a word to me since this morning.”  


“I’m surprised you noticed” snapped Kili. “I thought you were too busy talking to Bilbo.”  


“ _Bilbo?_ is that was this is about?” Fili looked shocked. “Bilbo is my friend.”  


“A friend you just happened to have fucked.”  


“Which was a mistake – you know that. I thought we’d moved past this. Besides, Bilbo saved my life.”  


“No he didn’t!” exploded Kili. “ _I_ saved your life! _I_ carried you away from the goblins, _I_ protected you from the wargs, _I_ slew half a dozen orcs to keep you safe! Not him.”  


“But Thorin said...”  


“Forget what he said, it was me, and then Gandalf’s eagles that saved you, not that simpering Hobbit. And you may think he’s your friend, but I’ve seen the way he looks at you, the way he follows you around like you’re some bitch in heat!”  


“Kili! Stop it! Listen to yourself, this isn’t you. You’re my brother, you’re the other half of my soul. No-one can change that, not Bilbo, not Thorin, not even you. You have nothing to fear from Bilbo. I told you, he is my friend. I don’t expect you to like him, but I do expect you too respect my friendship with him.”  


Kili glowered at his brother.  


“Kili... please?” Fili held out his hand.  


Kili sighed then took his brother’s hand and squeezed it.  


“If you insist on being friends with that horrible little beast, then I don’t suppose I can stop you. But he will _never_ be my friend.”

***

By the time they reached the edge of Mirkwood, the sun was low in the sky. When it became clear that Gandalf was once again leaving them, the dwarves became fearful. Thorin tried to rally them, remidnding them that Durin’s Day was fast approaching, and that they would soon be through Mirkwood and out the other side. But the trees of Mirkwood were dark and twisting, seeming to beckon unwary travellers to their doom. Kili and Fili walked close together as they followed the forest path through the gloom. More than once Kili thought he saw eyes peering at them in the darkness. The air was thick and sickly-sweet, and soon they were all starting to suffer; hallucinations, delusions. The path seemed to go in all directions at once, and the dwarves began to to argue as to which was the right path to follow. Bofur cried out that he could see an inn, and Gloin started shouting at a tree stump, convinced it was his son Gimli, who had disobeyed him to follow him on the quest for Erebor. Hardly anyone noticed when Bilbo announced that he would clime a tree to check the position of the sun.  


Fili was one of the first to see the spiders. A huge hairy-legged one swung down from the twisting trees and snatched him up. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the branches swarming with the vile creatures. Around him, the other dwarves were shouting, trying to fight them off. He saw Kili, eyes wide in terror, trying to reach him. Before he could defend himself, the spider stabbed Fili in the chest, sending venom burning through his veins like ice. His body tried to scream but no sound came out. He felt nauseous as the spider began to spin him around, covering him in a thick coat of sticky thread. He panicked as the thread covered his face, gagging his mouth and blinding his eyes. He struggled, kicking out at the creature, causing it to hiss with rage. It stabbed him again and again, sending more venom flooding through his system. The pain was intense, like nothing he had ever felt before. A cold fog descended upon his brain, dulling his senses, until all he could feel was pain. He felt himself slipping away, and the last thing Fili remembered was the look of fear on Kili’s face.

***

Kili awoke. His body ached and mouth was full of something sticky. He tried to move and realised he was stuck, bound by spider thread and hanging upside down. He sensed movement nearby.  


“Kili? Is that you?”  


It was Bilbo’s voice. Suddenly Kili felt something cutting at the webs pining his arms, then Hobbit hands were pulling away the threads covering his face. Bilbo managed to drag Kili onto a branch, and then carefully sawed through the remaining threads.  


“Are you alright?”  


“I feel a little dizzy” said Kili, clutching the branch. “And I think I’m going to be sick.” The dark haired prince leaned over and wretched. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, scrubbing away the bitter fluid.  


“We’ve got to free the others” whispered Bilbo. “They’ll be back soon.”  


Kili nodded. He gingerly moved along the branch to where another two dwarves were hanging. A bald head indicating that one of them was Dwalin, while an axe sticking through the webbing indicated the other was Bifur. Together Bilbo and Kili were able to release Dwalin and Bifur, and then they too helped the other dwarves. Ori was particularly woozy when they rescued him, and would’ve fallen to the ground if Dwalin hadn’t caught him.  


Eventually all of the dwarves were found and set free except Fili and Bombur. Kili was starting to panic.  


“Over there!” shouted Bilbo pointing to a large cocoon high in the branches of a larch tree. Kili, quickly climbed up and began pulling at the threads. His heart dropped as once again, the face that appeared from beneath the cocoon was not Fili.  


“Hurry!” came a shout from below. “They’re coming back!”  


“I can’t find Fili!” hissed Kili. “Fili!” he called out, “where are you brother?”  


“Fili! Can you hear us, where are you?” Thorin and Bilbo started shouting too.  


Kili climbed higher, eyes searching the gloom for any sign of his brother. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned, and looking up, he saw the biggest, fatest spider of them all, and in its mandibles, it was holding a cocoon.  


“It’s got Fili!” screamed Kili, scrambling up towards the spider. The creature gathered up Fili’s cocoon and scuttled back into the darkness.  


“Kili! Where are you?” Thorin’s voice came from below.  


“Up here! It’s getting away! Help me!”  


Thorin climbed up towards the sound of Kili’s frantic shouts as quickly as he cold. The spider venom was still in his system, and he felt his stomach lurch as he hurried up through the branches. Bitter bile rose up in his throat and he swallowed it down. He could see Kili ahead of him, jumping from one tree to another in pursuit of a giant spider. The beast was weighed down with a cocoon, and Thorin’s heart faltered as he realised it was Fili inside.  


Far below, Thorin could hear the sound of fighting; the other spiders had returned. He was torn with the need to help his friends and the terror that he felt for Fili’s fate. He hesitated a moment, then struggled up the tree after Kili.  


“Get away from him you, monster!” yelled Kili, flinging himself at the spider. He stabbed at its mandibles holding on to Fili. The beast screamed, grabbing the cocoon with its legs so it could snap at Kili. It plunged its stinger into Fili over and over until Kili rammed his dagger into its eyes. He charged into it, and all three of them, Kili, Fili and the spider, plunged from the tree, crashing through the branches down to the forest floor.  


“No!” Thorin cried out as he saw Kili and the spider hurtling past him. He tried to see if Fili was with them, but it was too dark. Working on the assumption that whever Kili was, Fili was too, he dropped down, anxiously descending as fast as he could.  


There was absolute chaos on the ground as Kili tumbled down; all the dwarves were desperately fighting the spiders. One had Bombur pinned down, and the other dwarves wrenched its legs off. The fat spider that had Fili, had fallen on its back and dropped the cocoon as it struggled to right itself. Kili lunged at the stricken beast only to be swiped aside by another spider that came to the aid of its fallen comrade. He whirled around slashing and stabbing, but the spider was too quick, shooting out a sticky thread that wrapped around Kili’s legs, pulling him to the ground, and causing him to drop his weapon. Then suddenly there were shouts from above and figures appearing from the trees, shooting arrows and wielding swords; _elves_.  


The elves attacked the spiders, quickly dispatching them. A tall red haired she elf swooped down, slicing through the head of the fat spider that had once more grabbed hold of Fili.  


“Help me!” shouted Kili, “throw me a weapon!”  


“I will not!” retorted the she elf, spinning around and firing several arrows directly into the eyes of the spider that had trapped Kili.  


All the spiders now lay dead, but the elves still held their weapons.  


“Do not think I won’t kill you dwarf!” spat one of the elves, tall and blond, and who appeared to be their leader, aiming his arrow in the face of Thorin, who had finally reached the ground. “It would be my pleasure.”  


Kili ripped off the threads around his leg then rushed over to the cocoon lying several feet away. He tore at the webs, revealing Fili’s face; it was deathly pale.  


“Fili! Fili! Can you hear me brother?” Kili was frantically shaking Fili’s body.  


“Your brother is dead, or soon will be” snapped the blond elf. “He has too much venom in him.”  


“No! There must be a way to help him, please?”  


The red haired she elf hesitated, looking uncertainly at the blond elf. She said something quickly in elvish. The blond did not reply.  


“There is an antidote, if he is given it in time, he might be saved” she said.  


“Please, help us!” pleaded Kili.  


The blond elf wrinkled his nose.  


“I will take you to my father. He may decide to help you. Or... he may not.” He tuned and barked at the other elves “search them!”  


Kili turned back to his brother, pulling the rest of the webbing away.  


“He’s still breathing” said Kili, relieved.  


The elves shoved the dwaves into a line. “Move!” shouted one of them, jabbing Dwalin in the back. The big warrior glared, but he stepped forward.  


The red haired elf crouched down alongside Kili.  


“Here” she said gently, “let me help you with your brother.”  


Kili nodded. The two of them pulled Fili to his feet.  


“So... his name is Fili” said the elf.  


“Yes” replied Kili.  


“I’m Tauriel.”  


“I’m Kili. Thank you for helping us, Tauriel.”  


“Don’t thank me just yet. Your brother will only survive if the King deems him worthy.”  


In the shadows, Bilbo watched with despair. The dwarves were captured and Fili was in mortal peril. He slipped on his ring and followed them.  


**TBC...**


End file.
